With these Wings
by ShySecret
Summary: Shinichi is a shifter by birth, and when he got shrunk he regressed to the age before the shifter blood awakens. As Conan that day is approaching, and he doesn't know what's going to happen anymore. Two other shifters are very interested in him and they want answers. What will happen, and how will he hide this from Ran? Boy/boy/boy. Yaoi, Shounen Ai.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: the character's don't belong to me, and the story was inspired by Takara Phoenix's 'The Falcon, the dove and the Sparrow'**

 **I have never written a story with a polygamy relationship so, I don't know how to write this well, but I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Conan groaned, wouldn't that drunkard ever stop snoring? He rolled out of bed and reached out for his glasses before pushing them on. Glancing around the room in a daze, he noticed something very odd. Several sparrows and ravens were sitting on the next building over, staring right back at him. Frowning, he clearly remembered the last time that had happened. It had been when he was a child, an actual child. Right before his eighth birthday, a birthday that Conan's body was approaching. He felt a mixture or relief and dread pool in his stomach. Raven or Sparrow? Which would Conan be?

Shinichi felt at odds with himself, when his shifter blood awoke for a second time, would it affect his body in more ways than one? If it did, then how? He felt a brief spark of hope that it might reset his body back to that of seventeen year old Shinichi, but he quickly squashed it and threw to the back of his mind. It wouldn't do to get his hopes up only for them to be crushed again. Letting out a huff of air, he made his way to the kitchen, surprisingly finding Ran not up and about yet.

That presented another problem. How would he explain everything Ran? When shifters birthed their wings it was bloody and painful, his body trembled just remembering his first shift. He'd have to get his mum to kidnap him for awhile, or give an excuse for Conan to completely disappear for an indefinite time. Ran didn't know about Shifters, didn't know about his blood line that made him live just that little bit longer, grow a little bit slower than humans, but it was a big enough difference that most of his kind created communities were the humans who did live there knew, or they didn't stay. He knew that Ran would notice his differences, stalked by death aside, eventually. He wouldn't be able to hide it forever, and with her fear of the supernatural, he was only just accepting that they could never be together, never be mates how his heart yearned to be. It would be better for him to find a mate among his own kind, one that was true and wasn't around just because of his special genes. Even though he just woke up, he could already feel how much a pain today was going to be.

Taking the chance that the world had presented to him, Shinichi made coffee for himself, praying that Ran would stay asleep long enough for him to actually drink it and hide the evidence. Settling himself on the couch he hugged the coffee protectively to his chest as he mulled over the potential future issues. He'd have to tell Haibara personally about his shifter genes, if she hadn't already figured it out. It would be better then having her interrogating him on his future disappearance or her accidentally seeing his wings. Truth be told, he should of told her when she first started making the antidote, just in case she had to account for something else in his genetics.

Hearing Ran starting to stir, he quickly downed the rest of his cup and made his way to the kitchen to give the cup a rinse before inconspicuously hiding it amongst the dishes of last night while grabbing others. If Ran walked in, it would just look like her adorable little brother was being helpful and putting the dishes away.

"Ohayou Conan-kun," Ran greeted as she walked into the kitchen, grabbing the other plates as they packed them away together.

"Ohayo, Ran-neechan," Conan replied, Shinichi easily slipping into his Conan persona effortlessly. It was becoming too easy to be Conan, and that fact made Shinichi feel mild dread, but the thought that he had to keep up his mask pushed it to the back of his mind quickly before Ran noticed that her little brother was glaring holes into the plates he was holding.

"Conan-kun?" Shinichi jumped at the name, whirling around to face Ran with what he hoped was a questioning smile. She gave him a smile in return before turning towards the bench and digging out the cutting board.

"What do you want for breakfast Conan-kun?" She inquired, grabbing out the utensils she was most likely to need.

"Anything is fine," Shinichi answered in false cheer, feeling his heart grow slightly heavier at the melancholic expression on Ran's face. Judging from that, she'd probably dreamt he'd come back. She had those dreams every now and then, and she'd always be in one of those moods where she'd turn to anything that needed care just to distract herself, and the first on her list was always Conan. The only thing he could do was to let her fuss.

To stay out of her way as she cooked, Shinichi went to get dressed, thankful that there was no school that day. He needed a low stress day, murders included. He poked Kogoro a few times to partially wake the man before heading over to the table to wait. When Ran laid the food down in front of him, he could feel the satisfied smirk stretch across his face as heard Ran storming to the sleeping Kogoro.

"Tou-san!"

"Ran!" A crash and possibly a bang before Ran emerged scowling at her father who apparently had a hangover from his mass drinking last night after successfully solving a case. Shinichi hid his snicker as he grabbed his chop sticks as the other two sat down.

"Itadakimasu!" All three choruses before digging into the meal. Shinichi found particular delight in the way Ran had cooked the rice and the inclusion of cashews, enough so that it prompted him to ask a question.

"Ne ne Ran-neechan, did you do something different with the rice this morning? It's really good!" He inquired truly curious, because if she hadn't, that was a sign, a big one. She seemed to frown for a second before shaking her head. Pushing that little bit of information to the back of his head, Conan just smiled and continued eating.

* * *

 **When I first started writing this, I wasn't too sure how to begin. Do I jump right into the relationship or what, but then I'm like, well the beginning would be a good place to start, so I began with the problem and tada. Stuff happened. So please, read and review! I'd love to know what you people think, I'm okay with what ever you feel like telling me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2 for those who enjoyed this. I apologise if the differing lengths of chapters throw people for a loop. Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

It was a little after lunch, and Ran was going out soon, which meant that he was either going with her or she was going to ring someone to look after him. He didn't know what had inspired this sudden desire to always call a baby sitter when ever she left him alone, but it was degrading to his seventeen year old mind, or it would be if it weren't for who came around to 'look after him' when his nee-chan went out. He felt his ears perk up and the muscles on his back give a little twitch when he caught the sound of Ran on the phone.

She was dressed up in a red dress that fitted her nicely, bringing out the blue in her eyes and those features that had caught him even when they were in elementary school. It immediately made him think that she was going out with someone she wants to impress or was going somewhere formal for dinner. Both didn't sit well with him, not the protective love interest kind of way, more like protective brother kind of thing. That was another thing that made it hard for him to still love her that way, he had been her little brother now for so long.

Shinichi glanced at her again spying a relieved smile on her lips and how her cheeks had a happy flush. That immediately narrowed his deduction down to either she was going on a date with someone she liked that Sonoko had set her up with, or she was going to dinner with her mother. He was leaning more towards date that Sonoko had set up if only because she had met up with her mother rather recently and the lawyer was rather busy. When she hung up on the phone Conan made his way over to her with a questioning look. She gave a little smile before answering his silent question.

"I'm going out with Sonoko and a couple of friends, those two will be here soon to look after you, while I'm out." She answered affectionately ruffling his hair were his little cow licks immediately rebelled and bounced back up as his hair fell back in its oddly neat order. He nodded eagerly, already feeling giddiness spike his blood. Just as Ran grabbed her bag to go, the door bell rang and Kogoro answered, unprepared for the wild brunette who practically teleported inside the room, snatching Conan up off the ground into a hug.

"Conan-chan!" Trilled Kaito as he hugged the poor shrunken detective who was struggling to escape his clutches. He felt himself flush as the magician nuzzled his neck, seemingly stopping for a second to subtly sniff him before resting his head on top of Conan's. The blonde with brown eyes on the other side sighed as he pushed aside the flabbergasted Mouri Kogoro who had answered the door.

"Hakuba-Niisan save me from your boyfriends clutches!" Shinichi whined, finding that it was a Conan sentiment, not a Shinichi sentiment. That had implications, dangerous yet interesting ones. Ran let out a chuckle as she turned to confirm everything with Hakuba while Kaito kidnapped him into the lounge room. He was quickly seated on the magicians lap and hugged from behind while the magician idly performed tricks in front of him. It was still an odd notion to think that Saguru and him would get along so well with the thief. He had figured it out the moment the blonde had first rocked up with the violet eyed menace.

Shinichi had immediately picked up on their heritage, a flacon and dove shifter, but he wasn't sure if they had noticed his. Granted that most shifters didn't show signs until they turned eight and it was merely luck of the draw until then and no one would know, so they probably hadn't. Though, they had pinned the fact that he was Kudou Shinichi. He blamed that one on the thief being unable to keep his mouth shut in his excitement of finding out that Conan wasn't going to kick soccer balls at him ten ways to Sunday. Hakuba had been rightfully shocked before he eyed Shinichi up and down, that had made him want to shift restlessly, then shrugging and said he'd seen stranger things. What kinds of stranger things, Shinichi would never know, it was probably best he didn't know actually.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, read and review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I start this chapter I wanted to give a huge thanks and shout out to Lu-chan for being the first reviewer, and the first 166 viewers of this story! I love all of you guys, and you don't know how much it means to me to see people reading my stories, hopefully enjoying it.**

 **Oh and to clear up any confusion there might be, this is a fanfiction that has a relationship between three guys. No, there won't be any breaking up of couples and then getting together with another person. The relationship between Saguru and Kaito isn't canon, so I'm making in my sorta AU verse that they're already together. If anyone is still confused on this, let me know through a review or message me(I don't know if I've blocked that on my privacy settings or not).**

 **Okay, on with the story!**

* * *

Saguru walked into the room after sending the Mouri's off, shaking his head at Kaito's determined clutching over the miniaturised detective. As he passed them he noticed something was different, it was subtle but it was there. He paused and looked at Kaito who nodded. Something was up, and Shinichi probably wasn't going to tell them without a fight. He unconsciously reached out as he sat down, brushing a hand through Conan's hair, finally letting it rest on his neck where he could feel the boys' pulse fluttering like a birds. Ironic, considering he and Kaito were the shifters in the room, well at least he didn't think Shinichi was a shifter. Though, the subtle shift in his scent might be a sign that he was and just hadn't told them either on purpose or had simply forgotten to mention it.

"Ru?" Kaito inquired, tilting his head in inquiry when he noticed that his boyfriends mind had left his body, even Conan was quietly observing the blonde.

"It's nothing, I just got lost in my thoughts for moment there." Sagu answered, which was quickly followed by a snort of disbelief from Kaito who clearly didn't believe him, even Conan was giving him a queer look. He, however seemingly shook his head before somehow managing to escape Kaito's, who squawked in protest, iron grip.

"Don't mind me, I just need to make a phone call while Ran's away." This immediately snagged Kaito's and Saguru's curiosity.

"No, don't even think about it." Conan snapped even before they had even made a twitch to follow him. Kaito sat down and pouted, if he didn't listen to Shinichi now, he'd get mean at heists later. He cast a sly glance towards Saguru who raised an eyebrow at him before sighing and sneakily following Conan who had disappeared into his and Kogoro's room. Through the door he could hear the muffled conversation between Shinichi and who he presumed was his mother. Saguru jumped when he felt breathing on his neck, obviously Kaito was curious enough to risk soccer balls and aquatic life forms.

"It's coming around, yeah this body is going through that again. I think it's going to be different from last time... My appetites been fine, just wanting different foods then last time... you don't need to destroy my ear drums... well at least you can pass that down to me, rather then giving it away... If my hypothesis is correct. Right, you'll have to get me a leave of absence..." The moment the words leave of absence had escaped Shinichi's mouth, Kaito had barged in with Saguru hot in his heels. Conan was powerless to stop Kaito from snatching up he phone to talk to his mother while Saguru prevented his escape by hugging him. Well damn, now they'd both find out and demand he explain everything. He could only watch in silence as Kaito chattered away to his mother.

"Thank you Yukiko-neesan," Kaito effortlessly charmed the woman into being cooperative, and she had extracted a promise to meet up in the future to talk about his father. Hanging up, Kaito turned around to interrogate their miniaturised friend.

"So..." Kaito started, crouching down to be eye level with Conan, who squirmed and then glared at the brunette in front of him, finding no leverage to kick either of them. He felt himself flush when Saguru's nose nuzzled his neck before inhaling softly. Yep, they had definitely noticed. Feeling himself go boneless, he couldn't find in it himself to be defensive about this. Kaito quirked a brow at him and he sighed.

"Can we at least talk when I'm not being used as a plushie?" Shinichi refused to acknowledge that he had just whined like a child.

"Nope, because you'll probably run or kick soccer balls at us if we don't restrain you." Kaito grinned at him, a thing of white gleaming teeth that immediately made him think shark. Letting out a sigh, Shinichi resigned himself to his fate.

"Well, I'm a shifter just like you guys. I could smell it the moment I met KID, and I confirmed my suspicions when I met the both of you." Shinichi started off, ignoring Kaito's protest that he wasn't KID.

"My mother is a Sparrow and my father is a Raven, and ever since I got shrunk, I haven't been able to shift. I believe that it's due to this body being physically younger than the time when Shifter blood awakens. So when Conan turns eight, my shifter blood will awaken again, but I don't know if I'll still be a Raven. I have a fifty fifty chance of being either just like last time, and I've noticed signs that it will be different this time." Shinichi explained, feeling Saguru's grip on him tighten slightly.

"So you were a Raven the first time round, and now you think you might be a Sparrow?" Kaito asked, wanting to confirm information. They'd need to to prepare stuff if it was true.

"I believe so, yes. That's why I was calling my mother, before you so rudely interrupted, I needed to get her to come as Conan's mother and take Conan away for an indefinite time. I don't know how my shifter blood awakening will affect my being shrunk." Shinichi shrugged helplessly, finding himself leaning back into Saguru's embrace. He could already feel his other annoying genes waking up, and explaining those would be whole other can of worms. Yep, his prediction that today was going to be annoying was coming true.

"Well, now that I've talked to Yukiko-neesan, you won't need to bother her over such trivial things. I'll just arrange a few things and we can either stay at the Kudo manor for the indefinite time or we can stay at my and Sagu-chan's place."Kaito grinned, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Shinichi flushed, and tried to scramble away from them both. He managed to escape Saguru only to be caught by the grinning magician who grabbed him and flopped onto the bed with him. Saguru came over and sat next to them, running his fingers through the brunettes hair making them both almost purr.

"It would be better for it happen at your place, Ran sometimes comes over to my place to clean or to check on things." Conan mumbled in a daze, it felt so good to have a do- he cut his thoughts off right then and there. He snapped out of his daze with a flush and managed to scramble away from both of them shaking his head. No, it's too soon for those genes to wake up, they had to wait until after his body became older, preferably when he was seventeen and could deal with it without it being weird.

Saguru and Kaito exchanged concerned looks as Shinichi dashed like a cornered animal away from them. Something was wrong, they'd all been fine a few seconds ago. So what had happened that had scared him away? Saguru recounted what had happened, they'd been on the bed and he'd just been running his fingers through the two brunettes soft locks, both of them seemingly enjoying it, when suddenly Shinichi's face had turned to one of horror and he'd scrambled away from them both. Nothing had happened, so it must've been something in his mind that had caused him to reject the petting.

"Shinichi?" Kaito inquired to the pacing individual.

"Ah, it's nothing. I just remembered I need to tell the Shounen Tanteidan that I might be leaving, and they won't exactly be impressed with me." Shinichi lied straight through his teeth, he knew it, and the two other people in the room knew it. He was surprised when they didn't calll him out on it actually. Kaito's merely threw his Conan phone to him and gestured for him to call them to come around.

"Ah, I should probably tell Haibara to come around an hour before them." Shinichi muttered, quickly finding her contact and asking her to meet him at the agency, and that it was important. Her reply was an immediate sarcastic thing that still managed to show her deep concern over his well being.

It only took her a few minutes before she arrived, the professor in tow. She was glaring daggers at him, he must've intruptted one of her drama's then.

"Gomen, but it's important." He started earnestly and immediately her body language shifted. She came closer, tugging on his shirt sleeve.

"Is it the crows?" She whispered, there was a slight tremble in her arms that she did well to hide. He shook his head, and she immeadiately calmed down, the trembling stopping.

"It's something else. I don't know if you noticed, but my blood is different from normal human blood, or at least there should traces of genes that don't belong in a human." Haibara nodded, encouraging him to continue, showing that she had indeed noticed the oddities.

"That would be my shifter genes, believe it or not I am something of the supernatural, funny isn't it? Me a detective is something that probably can't be explained by science." Her face turned contemplative as she eyed him.

"I'll have to take that into account with the cure." She mumbled, seemingly accepting his word for it. That's what he liked about Haibara, it didn't matter that she had been betrayed so many times, she still trusted him, treated him like a sibling if anything.

"Work on the cure as if it's only for yoursel. My Shifter blood is going to awaken soon, and I don't know how it'll affect everything else. So Conan's going to have to disappear for an indefinite time." Shinichi explained, slightly fidgeting under her gaze. Kaito and Saguru came out of his room where they had been waiting for him to finish explaining the basics of everything to her.

"They're shifters as well, I'm going to stay with them while my blood awakens." Shinichi explained when she cast them a curious glance.

"Well Kudou-kun, you certainly know how to surprise a girl." Haibara said dryly, giving him wry quirk of lips. He grinned in return, knowing that she'd accepted the fact however would poke and prod him later. It was a good thing that they had just finished talking as the Shounen Tanteidan came in like mini hurricanes, questioning the urgent message.

"Calm down guys, it's... I'm going back to America for a while. I don't know how long or if I'll come back-" there were cries of denial and protest but he quickly quietened them," because my mother rang and said that she's coming to take me back." He finished, feeling a pulse in the back of the head that threatened make him tear up. He wouldn't cry, if he did become Shinichi, he'd have to start back at point one with the Shounen Tanteidan. Haibara gave him a small knowing smile when all three tackled him, hugging him to the point he could barely breath. He didn't tell them to back off and he didn't try to escape, he'd miss this, it was easy being Conan, and soon, he might be going back to the shit-storm that was Shinichi's life right now. Though, he'd never give up the chance that he could be Shinichi again, unless it came at the price of someone's life, it was selfish of him, but he just couldn't.

"If you guys ever need any help, just message me and I'll send you help." He murmured, patting their heads gently.

"Even all the way from America?" Ayumi sniffles, big doe eyes staring into his. Something in his blood stirred at the sight and the subtle shift in her scent.

"Even all the way from America." He murmured, hugging the crying girl back and Mitsuhiko and Genta didn't even glower at him for it. Shinichi didn't allow his eyes to widen at he feel of Ayumi's back twitching as if there was something shifting under the skin. There was a surprise. Ayumi was a shifter, who would've thought. Dismissing the notion, he could faintly hear Saguru and Kaito in the background, talking about messaging Ran. He caught Kaito's eye and nodded who nodded back and left the room.

Shinichi was still sitting on the couch with the three clutching him when Ran came back, she had unshed tears in her eyes and he knew that she'd been told. She ran over and hugged him, the other three scattered to let their Nee-chan hug her imouto. Shinichi tentatively wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Ran-neechan?" He inquired when he felt his shoulders become damp with her tears.

"First Shinichi, now you. You're both going to leave me here alone." She mumbled, she probably didn't mean it that way but, he felt his heart grow heavy. He tightened his hold on her as reassurance as another sob caught in her throat.

It was a while before Ran let him go, and only after that was there a knock on the door. He had no idea who it would be, but he suspected it might be Kaito dressed up as Conan's mother.

"Nee-chan? What's wrong? Where's Ku-Conan?" The voice of the Osakan detective made its way into the room.

"Ha-Hattori!" Shinichi exclaimed, what was he doing here? Behind him he sensed Saguru tense up.

"Oh, Conan! What's up with Nee-chan?" Hattori inquired as he made his way over to Conan who was still swarmed by the Shounen Tanteidan. He raised an eyebrow at Conan who sighed and gestured that they would talk later. He nodded and glanced over his shoulder as Kazuha trailed behind him, worrying over the red eyed Ran.

"Conan-kun is going back to America for a while, his mother doesn't know how long or if it will be permanent." Ran choked out, making Hattori whirl around and stare wide eyed at Conan.

Everyone stayed to chat, not noticing when Conan and Hattori sneaked off to his bedroom.

"What's going on Kudo?" Hattori demanded, glaring down at him.

"There's a potential cure, and if it does work, its more than likely it's going to be permanent. So we've arranged for Conan to disappear for an indefinite time." Shinichi explained.

"Who's 'we'?" Conan looked away from his friends gaze, it felt like a kind of betrayal that he was going to turn to Saguru and Kaito before Hattori who he had known longer, not including the time Shinichi and KID had versed each other at the clock tower.

"Haibara, Kuroba, and Hakuba." He murmured, he didn't dare to look at the anger and betrayal written in those soulful green eyes. He could feel it, like fire or a laser, he didn't know what but he could just feel it. It wasn't meant to be threatening, but he could feel the muscles on his back twitch, like the wings were beginning to move under his skin in an instinctive reaction to flee. Then all at once it disappeared. He dared to look up, Hattori was looking down right dejected but he had understanding in his eyes. He had already told Hattori, or more like Hattori found out on his own that Shinichi had Shifter blood.

"It's because those are shifters, ain't it?" He inquired softly, so different from the usually loud and boisterousness that defined him. Shinichi mutely nodded, and immediately everything changed, Hattori grinned at him, something that spelled trouble.

"Is it because of those su-" Shinichi moved quick enough to slap his hands over Hattori's mouth as he glared at him.

"Don't say another word or I'll kick you ten ways to Sunday!" Shinichi hissed, his face flaming in embarassement. Hattori pushed his small body off of him and laughed loud enough that it had Hakuba come in to check on them. Shinichi waved him off as he stormed out of the room, Hattori's laughter taunting him to give in the to threat he had made.

Shinichi nearly groaned when he heard another knock on the door, who was it now? When he opened the door he jumped back in surprise, it was Sato, Takagi, Kaito and Fujiko Edogawa. He blinked, his mum, he knew for certain, was in America, and if it wasn't Kaito it had to be someone else. His mind quickly made the connection of Kaito's assistant, Jii. Ah, that would explain why Kaito disappeared for a while.

"Conan! It's so good to see you!" His 'mother' exclaimed, awkwardly hugging him. He let a half grin show when he noticed that it was just Kaito ventriloquisting for Jii.

"Kaa-san!" He chirped, bright, cheerful and childish that had Saguru, Hattori and Kaito shuddering. Pushing down the urge to smirk at them, he kept up the act. Dashing into his room he packed up Conan's minimal belongings quickly and efficiently.

When he came back out, he saw how shattered Sato looked and the contemplative look on Takagi's face. It gave him just the slightest urge to give him a hint. He walked around the room, hugging each and every person, just to make sure it looked authentic. When he hugged Hattori both of them found it be awkward, all things considered. Though, it was different with Saguru and Kaito, who whispered 'see you at home' in his ear.

When it was Takagi's turn he felt the corners of his mouth lift up into a smirk.

"See you in the next world." He whispered, flashing a smug smirk at the frozen man who quickly shook it off before smiling at Conan as he waved.

By the time he was getting into the car with Jii, Ran was bawling her eyes out as his guilt was peaking. It would be so tempting to just stay here, just to make sure she wouldn't be so lonely.

"Don't worry about Nee-chan, Kazuha and me will keep 'er company while you're gone." Hattori exclaimed, puffing his chest like a proud bird. The irony made Shinichi chuckle as the car started. He waved good bye, it felt so odd. Saying good bye when he knew he'd be back and some of them wouldn't know him.

* * *

 **Whew! Well, it's a long chapter so I hope you guys like it. Personally I had issues, thinking I'd accelerated the story way too fast, jumping from one thing to the other, but I couldn't find a way to break the chapter up without interrupting the flow. Anyway, please review, we Authors like the to know what everyone thinks, or at least I value the reviews given to me. See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to those 19 followers and 7 favouriter's (is that even a word?)! Believe it or not, this was originally going to be a Lemon one shot, but the moment I started writing it, it kind of ran away from me, but I really enjoy working on it, so it's gained a life of its own now. One particularly influential person in my descision to make this a proper story rather than a one shot, would have to be my little reviewer Lu-chan! You have no idea how much I adore your reviews! Anyway, this is kind of a fillerish chapter, but I reckon it's necessary for development stuffs. So I hope you enjoy it while I try to wrangle this story into shape, and rewrite some things, hopefully to be published soon. So without further ado, on with the story!**

* * *

Shinichi didn't know how long the drive was, his mind was too occupied of thoughts of how this was going to go, and the moment his Shifter blood awoke, so would that other pesky gene. The unease in his mind made the developing wings under his skin shift restlessly. He shuddered at feeling of it, trying to shut up his mind just to get the feeling to stop.

When they pulled up outside an apartment complex Shinichi frowned slightly. He'd never been to their house or anything, but he didn't think that an aprartment would be a good idea considering Kaito's prank sprees. Seeing his confused expression Jii chuckled and instructed him to follow him.

"Bochama and Hakuba-kun own the pent house on the top floor. It was bought with money that they funded themselves through Hakuba-kun's detective work and Bochama's shows." Jii answered as they entered the elevator that went straight to the top floor, Conan's stuff in Jii's hand. The ride was silent except that annoyingly peaceful elevator music that was on constant repeat. When it let out that cheerful ding they stepped out and Conan had to stop and blink for moment. It was nice, not extravagant, but... homey, lived in, the exact opposite the Kudo manor had been.

"Your room is this way." Jii started, heading up stairs and led him to a room that was right next to the master bedroom. It looked improvised, more like a study if anything, but it would do for how long he was probably going to be there. It had a double bed, probably for when one of them decided the other need to be given the couch or something, and it had the necessary room to accommodate wings. There was a desk off to the side with a laptop, one that suspiciously looked like his. He glanced at Jii in question.

"Bochama grabbed your things from Kudo manor when he called me." He answered as he placed the suit case on Shinichi's temporary bed.

"If you need anything else Kudo-kun, I'll be down stairs." Jii dismissed himself, he clearly wasn't too impressed by the fact that Kaito was now living with two detectives that knew his secret. Shinichi knew that he wouldn't either if he had to live with people who knew his secret and could easily hold it above him if they decided it was necessary. He took off his glasses and bow tie, they'd be no reason for him to use them while he was here.

Then there was tapping on his bedroom window, making him whirl around with his dart watch ready. He let out a sigh of relief when noticed it was a dove and a falcon. Climbing onto his bed he unlatched the window, opening it for the two of them. In a flash of white light, Saguru and Kaito stood before him.

"Shin-chan!" Kaito greeted, snatching him up into an embrace, one that Shinichi practically melted into. Saguru and Kaito noticed it, and decided it would be best for them to address this now before Shinichi could fly away from them.

"Shinichi-kun... you have other genes apart from that of a Shifter, don't you?" Saguru inquired gently, sitting down on the bed where Kaito had plonked down with Shinichi in his lap. Shinichi stiffened and turned his face away, he really didn't want to explain this right now.

"I don't want to talk about it right now, maybe after we've had something to eat?" He asked hopefully, using the childish eyes he had learnt to master as Conan. He could physically feel Kaito behind him melt in adoration, well there's one of the perks of being Conan, people fall for childish tricks even if they know he's not a real child.

"Fine," Saguru sighed noticing that his boyfriend had melted in the face of Shinichi being cute. All three of them headed for the kitchen where Saguru promptly chased Kaito out before he could make something explode.

"Anything specific?" He asked Shinichi, knowing that Shifters got particular food cravings before their blood awoke.

"Cashews, rice and any kind of meat I guess..." Shinichi scratched his cheek, it certainly was an odd request, it had Kaito and Saguru blinking at him.

"I'm not sure if that leans more towards a Sparrow or a Raven..." Kaito murmured, letting out a trill after, calling his doeves that came straight to him when he produced a bowl fruit for all of them to share. Kaito was throwing little bits of fruit up in the air before leaning his head back to catch them with his mouth while the doves ate straight from the bowl. Shinichi merely shrugged at the scrutiny, he couldn't help what his shifter genes demanded. Saguru shook his head before searching the kitchen for food.

* * *

 **Hello again! So I have some questions for my readers!(please answer, your answers will be influential in my descision making, but don't feel obligated! ;)**

 **1\. Does anyone know what Hattori was going to say to Shinichi before he slapped his hands over his mouth last chapter? (When answering this, please put spoiler alert above the review just in case people reading reviews see it and know to skip if they don't want possible spoilers!)**

 **2\. How many chapters do you think it should take for all of them to fall for each other (not nessecarily getting together though)?**

 **3\. Should I include the Lemon I have intended and just mark the appropriate chapters, up the rating, or place it into a different story as an extra for this one as a cut scene kind of thing?**

 **4\. Should I have 'Conan' be allowed to go around town with the other two but in disguise while he waits for his shifter genes to wake up? Or should he be locked up inside the house until his blood awakens?**

 **5\. Should other potential mates come sniffing around?**

 **Well that's about it for now, but I look forward to replies and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers! Thank you for those wonderful reviews, they were little highlights in my days, pushing me to keep writing and working on this fanfiction! I do make reference to a Magic file, if you haven't seen them, I really recommend seeing them. They're soo good, I really encourage it. So, on with the story.**

 **Makes reference to Magic File 2**

* * *

Shinichi had managed to avoid them asking about his genetics, but it had only been a day and half so there was still the potential they'd ask him later. However, that day and half had been of him just being inside, and he was already getting stir crazy. His novels had failed to keep him entertained, nothing descent was on TV, he couldn't work on any cases, wasn't allowed to go outside because then he might run into someone who' recognize Edogawa Conan. He had considered asking the other two if they could go outside for a bit, but he had the feeling that they'd hover, and Kaito would decide a disguise would be in order, one that would involve him being dressed up as a girl. Shinichi shuddered at the thought, he'd already had to deal with his mother dolling him up like a girl the first time he'd been a child. He was not going through that for a second time. In truth, he was just plain rstless, something about the house just felt strange without Kaito and Saguru there. The thought of sneaking out seemed like a kind of betrayal, considering he'd been the one to ask if he could stay at their place while he waited for his Shifter blood to awaken.

Sighing, he stuck his head out of his room, glancing around for either of his companions. Seeing no one he ducked back into his room, grabbing a Conan backpack he stuffed a striped sweater, jeans, and found a blonde wig that looked real that Kaito had left lying around. He felt suspicion niggling the back of his mind at the fact that he'd found the wig, but then he considered that Kaito was a rather messy person. Letting a sigh out, he decided it would be better to be safe and paranoid then caught by the mischievous magician. He knew the two of them should be busy, Kaito with setting up his magic show, and Saguru with his university classes.

Walking out of his room without the back pack first, he confirmed that there weren't any cameras in the house that he wasn't already aware of, realizing that there were no blind spots in the cameras, he sighed and shook his head. Well, he'd just have to move quickly then. He grabbed his bag, skate board stuffed in there with the other stuff. The moment he grabbed his stuff, he was dashing for the door, he had already noticed it was locked, and he didn't have keys. Grinning, he fished out the lock picks that Kaito had left lying around, he knew the theory of it obviously, and he'd practiced ever since Kaito had handcuffed him at a previous heist. It was more difficult than police issued handcuffs, but easy enough for it to only take him a minute. The moment he heard the click he felt a sense of relief and pride swell in his chest. Pushing the door open on silent hinges he glanced around before darting for the stairs instead of the elevator. If they did manage to come home earlier than he expected, they were more likely to take the elevator, but even if they did take the stairs, he had room to move, to escape. Besides, if he was feeling vindictive enough, it even gave him room to send soccer balls flying.

Shinichi had to scramble back around the corner of the stair case the moment he spied Saguru and Kaito walk into the lobby, apparently having a heated discussion about something. Glancing around he spied the bathroom, and then glanced back to Saguru ad Kaito. Sighing through his nose, he watched as a group parents came in with their children. Looking at his watch, he blinked at the time, then grinned. School had finished and he'd blend right in with the group. Sneaking behind his two friends, he quickly merged into the back of the group. Cursing the wind when he felt it push against his back, wafting his scent over to them. It was kind of fascinating to watch the two of them pause and look around, suddenly taking deep breaths as subtly as they could. They glanced around, probably searching for him. For a brief moment he felt his heart stutter when he thought thier eyes connected with his, their eyes were largely dilated much like when an animal found something they liked or when they're happy. Then their eyes kept moving, he wasn't sure if it was them deciding it would be better to give him his breathing room, or they honestly didn't notice it was him.

When a couple of parents broke off from the group with their children, he folllowed them as he deduced their path would cross right in front of the toilets. Ducking into the toilets the moment they passed, he quickly made his way into a stall and tugged on his disguise. When he looked in the mirror there was nothing that resembled Kudo Shinichi or Edogawa Conan. Smirking, he hefted his bag onto his shoulder and made his way outside, jogging right passed his two friends. The moment he was out onto the street, he had his skateboard down and he was away, lazily touching on the ground to keep going. Using the turbo function or anything of the sort would get him immediately recognized.

Shinichi made his way to the nearest park, all he wanted was some fresh air where he could let out his edginess. He wasn't even going to be gone that long, well, that was the plan at least. The moment he arrived at the park he immediately made his way to the wall he used to use in middle school to practice soccer. Now that he thought about, there had been a case last time he'd been here. Pulling a soccer ball out of the back pack he started kicking it against the wall while he thought, letting the physical exercise wash over him. It had been an interesting case, one he kept escaping class to solve. He let a grin cross over his face when he remembered smoking the chemistry lab up so that he could keep working on it. Despite the fact that he'd had to get a criptic clue from his father to figure it out, it had still been a good case. The fact that someone had thought a guitar looked like a dog had been an eye opener into the human mind in regards to preconceptions.

"Ah! Your really good a soccer! Can you show us?" A high female voice that he instantly recognized interrupted his thought process. He missed the next kick, the ball rolling to stop in front of the trio. His eyes widened, and had to stop himself from exclaiming their names. Ayumi was watching him wide imploring eyes, he could still see red rimming them from when she had been crying. Genta and Mitsuhiko were also watching him with that child like curiosity that he had grown to cherish. A knot in his chest that he hadn't even noticed existed loosened at the sight of them. The developing wings unde his skin felt like they shuffled around before settling in a more comfortable position. He recognized the feeling, it was similar to what he had when he was a shifter the first time round, but it only happened when he was around Ran. He had first thought it meant mate, but he was quickly recognising it to be flock; my family.

"Ah sure..." Shinichi answered, mumbling quietly. He couldn't let them recognize that he was Conan, so that mean no detective work, but didn't exclude soccer. He felt a twitch in his lips when he realized they had been there for that case too. When they were in kindergarden, they had been his important little witnesses.

"How about a game?" He asked, careful to alter his speech patterns slightly.

"Sue, but first, introductions! This Ayumi-chan, Genta-kun and I'm Mitsuhiko." Mitsuhiko introduced, taking charge since there was no Conan and no Haibara around. Shinichi nodded, feeling slightly dejected at the fact that he was starting at point one and he hadn't even become Shinichi. He blinked and let out a nervous chuckle when the three of them were staring at him expectantly.

"Ah, Gomen, my name is... Lupin." Shinichi answered, his heart thudding in his chest at the lie.

* * *

 **I know it's short, and the next few chapters will be short too, and I apologise for this, but this means that I'll be giving you chapters sooner. It also gives me room to do mini time skips and all that. I hope you enjoy the chapters, and I look forward to any advice, reviews, and all that. See you next chapter! Love ShySecret-chan~**


	6. Chapter 6

**This was actually going to be published earlier but when I went to publish it, I saw there were two new reviews. So I had a look at them and was happily surprised. Lu-chan had made a wonderful suggestion that I hadn't thought to add, and I combined that idea with another reviewers suggestion. So I had to go back and edit the entire chapter and a few previous ones. So, here you go. New chapter for all those of you who enjoyed the last few! There is a slight development part in the romance side of things, yay! So, enjoy!**

* * *

When Shinichi, no Lupin, kicked the ball down the field, passing it to Mitsuhiko, he felt eyes watching him. It wasn't invasive, dangerous, or unwanted. In fact it was set of comfortable gazes that he'd grown used to while being around the particular duo. He glanced up to the nearest tree, taking note of the pearly white dove that cooed at him and the falcon nestled next to it. He sighed through his nose, so they had found him. He blinked a moment later in sudden relisation, they had found him and hadn't found a way to drag him away from the trio. He felt a swell of affection for two as they continued to let him play with the kids that he'd formed a comraderie with. He gave a subtle nod and wave that had the two Shiftes raising their heads in acknowledgment.

"Lupin-kun!" Ayumi called out to him, dragging his attention back to the game. He turned his head in time to notice the soccer ball flying his way, he jumped, heading it back to Mitsuhiko whose eyes widened at the move. Shinichi flinched slightly at their gazes, had that been too much like Conan? Thankfully a distraction presented itself in the form of a blonde haired and tan skinned barista.

"Ah, Amuro-san!" Ayumi called out in greeting. The undercover agent raised his head, smiling in greeting as he approached them. Shinichi felt his stomach drop, if Amuro managed to figure him out and called him out on it, everything could go down terribly. He was having a hard enough time already hiding everything from the kids. Seeing the new addition, Amuro's eyes zeroed in on him.

"Ah, who's your new friend?" He inquired, taking a breath of air and eyes subtly widening.

"This is Lupin-kun! He's helping us improve our soccer skills!" Ayumi chirped, puffing her chest out proudly. The two other boys nodded, because when you're a child, making a new friend is a big achievement.

"Oh? Isn't that nice." Amuro commented, eyes never leaving 'Lupin-kun'. Shinichi's eyes narrowed and he took a deep breath, his senses alerting him to the new threat. There were two other shifters in the area, or at least one who was and another who was going to awaken her blood soon. Their staring contest was broken off by a falcon's cry that had Amuro's head whipping around to glare at the falcon and the dove. Another cry from the falcon had Amuro letting out a huff of air before turning back to them. His eyes were largely dilated, and a subtle anger in his eyes. Shinichi felt a tingle in the back of his mind, one that made him feel a subtle fear that Amuro would call him out on his disguise.

Sensing his distress, Kaito flew down nearby letting out a loud coo. Immediately there were a multitude of doves surrounding the first one. Shinichi's eyes widened as he recognized the magicians doves.

"Hato!" Ayumi squealed, visibly wanting to rush up to them but at the same time not wanting to startle them. Shinichi offered a finger for any one of the doves to hop up onto, he wasn't even surprised the Kaito warned the other doves off before brushing up against him. Shinichi let his lips twitch up into a smile, the thief was always possessive with anything and anyone he considered his. Shinichi suppressed a blush when he realized he had just called himself Kaito's, which by default of their mating, made him Saguru's too.

"Well, I must be off then." Amuro stated, giving a stiff nod before making his way towards the entrance of the park. Shinichi let out a sigh of relief, and gave a greatful nod to Kaito and Saguru.

"Bye!" The Shounen Tanteidan called out, Shinichi quietly joining in. The children's attention was quickly redirected to the doves when they cooed in a questioning manner.

Seeing that the doves weren't flying away from 'Lupin', Ayumi walked as slowly as she could manage in her excitement towards the doves, tentatively offering a finger just like 'Lupin'. Genta also walked up, joining Ayumi in gently petting the doves. He wasn't surprised when he watched Genta dig out some pieces of bread from his pocket and offer the birds some. Spying the food, the doves immediately looked to the one on Shinichi's finger, Kaito, who cooed back to them. They immediately went up in a flurry of feathers, going straight for the food. A little ways off from them, Mitsuhiko was watching them with a considering gaze.

All of them startled when the flacon sitting in the tree let out a piercing cry that had all the doves scattering. The dove that had migrated to Shinichi's shoulder seemed to fluff up in defiance before another cry had it ruffling its feathers before flying up to the falcon and snuggling under its wing. Shinichi hid the slight pang in his heart at being left behind, he knew he couldn't shift yet so he couldn't join them even if he wanted to, but the hurtful tug still hurt.

Ayumi went a little starry eyed at the sight while Mitsuhiko seemed to frown even more. Noticing this, Shinichi picked up the ball and called the three over seeing if they wanted to have another game before they had to head to their respective homes. It distracted Mitsuhiko enough from the sight that he completely forgot about the birds in exchange for puzzling out the mystery that Lupin-kun was. He was like Conan but at the same time, he wasn't.

"Mitsuhiko...-kun!" Lupin called out his name, waving him over. The way he said his name, it sounded like the -kun was an after thought. Mitsuhiko could easily remember how Conan had been quiet fine with calling them just by their first names, excluding the girls of course. He walked over to Lupin and opened his mouth to ask, because he couldn't stand not knowing any longer, if Lupin really was Conan, and why had he lied to them, but before he could there was Genta backing up to get the ball Ayumi had kicked towards them. Lupin's eyes widened and he tried to step away only to collide with Mitsuhiko. They went down in a tangle of limbs, all of them groaning.

Shinichi tensed when he noticed the silence, in front of him lay the wig he'd been using, and as he glanced around he could see the wide eyes of the three of them. Dread pooled in his stomach, knowing how badly he had screwed up. Above them a loud cry of a falcon and the coo of a dove echoed, then suddenly little pellets were dropped over them, gassing them. Shinichi didn't get a strong enough dose to knock him out but he couldn't protest to being picked up. An earthy scent with a strong interwoven scent of musk filled his senses. So Saguru was carrying him, blearily opening his eyes he saw the blonde give him a sad smile. Turning his head the slightest, he watched as Kaito gathered the trio up underneath a tree, before pulling out his phone, probably calling the Proffesor, Shinichi's drowsy mind supplied. Shinichi turned his head so that he could bury his face into the strong support provided, he shouldn't have left the penthouse.

"Shin-chan?" Kaito's voice was unusually quiet for the normally energetic teen, and Shinichi sighed and curled in on himself more.

"Hey, it's okay, the professor will grab them and just say that they fell asleep." Saguru murmured, tightening his grip on the Hesei Holmes. He felt Shinichi nod before closing his eyes and hiding away as much as he could. Kaito glanced into Saguru's eyes, understanding passing through them.

"Let's head home when the professor gets here." Kaito whispered, nudging his way into Saguru's arms, somehow not jostling the dozing Shinichi.

* * *

 **Another chapter published! I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I look forward to any reviews that people have to offer. The information I got from those reviews that answered my questions have helped a lot with me deciding how this story is going to go! See you next chapter! Love ShySecret-chan~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello readers! I've got another chapter for you! This story is going so much longer than I expected, and I'm glad to see people enjoying it. So, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Blearily blinking his eyes open, Shinichi glanced around the room. There was twin heavy weights around his waist, and the pillow he was using was deep asleep and breathing. His brain still felt too weighed down by the lack of energy and coffee to contemplate the issue much, leaving him to just stare blankly at the bare chest in front of him. Slowly, his brain started to wake up and his eyes widened, muscles tensed, breath hitched, cheeks flushing, and he immediately tried to scramble away. The body beneath him moved, probably sensing his panic, and rolled over so that he was trapped between the two muscular and bare chests. Brown falcon wings encircled them, further tapping him in a cocoon of comfortable warmth that made him reluctant to escape.

"How long have I been asleep?" Shinichi inquired, giving up on trying to get free. If they didn't want him to leave and he kept trying, he'd probably get tied down by Kaito and those scarves, or maybe the hand cuffs. It depended on how much the magician wanted to embarass him.

"You blacked out in my arms after Kai gassed everyone at 4:10:15." The sleepy murmur came from the detective his face was pressed against. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't stop getting a strong lungful of Saguru's scent, along with Kaito's every time the Magician breathed. His nose was being constantly assualted with deep earthy scent he asscoisated with the forest which was Saguru, and chocolate with roses he knew in his bones that was Kaito. He had to forcefully stop himself from shuddering every time Kaito's breath rushed over his sensitive ears.

"Can I at least get up?" Shinichi asked, twisting just the slightest bit to peer up into the one eye that was open. Saguru let out a deep breath, his wings shuffling slightly to rest more firmly on them.

"If he's actually sleeping, I'm inclined to let him sleep. His odd hours makes him need it, but if you really need to get up, I'll move." Saguru explained, making Shinichi feel guilty for even asking. He sighed, but snuggled down deeper into the warmth.

It could have been an hour or mere seconds, Shinichi wasn't aware how much time had passed, but the next thing he knew was that there was the warm press of lips onto his neck that had him shuddering. His eyes flew open, and this time he managed to scramble out of the nest of warmth and off the bed. The sudden jolting of the bed had the other two perking up, particularly Kaito who was glancing between the two, then relisation dawning.

"Ah, sorry Shin-chan, I was half asleep." Kaito apologized sheepishly, having the sense to at least blush at his mistake. Well, at least that's what Shinichi hoped was happening, not just the Magicians ridiculously good acting.

"It's fine," Shinichi mumbled, blushing as he turned away from the duo. As he was turned away from them he didn't notice the hopeful but dejected look the Dove sent to the Falcon.

"How about I make some food for all of us?" Saguru said, more statement then question. Shinichi nodded numbly as the two stretched and made their way over to him. He didn't bother protesting when Kaito scooped him up and hugged him like a plushie. It seemed that the magician was a sulking mood, affected by Shinichi's own fowled mood. He still couldn't get rid of the heavy weight on his chest at the betrayal that had crossed the Shounen Tanteidan's faces when they had realized that he was Conan.

"Shinichi-kun, it's alright for you to miss your flock, for you to want to be selfish about this." Saguru said from the kitchen while Kaito kept Shinichi on his lap, curling up with him on the couch. Shinichi blinked but just shook his head, he couldn't be selfish about this, it wouldn't be fair to the kids.

"Shin-chan, Ru's right. It's not fair for you to be all lonely and depressed over this when you can solve it." Kaito said, squeezing the shrunken detective.

"But it wouldn't be fair on them." Shinichi argued, finally lifting his gaze to glare at both of them.

"We never said you had to go to them if you were feeling lonely. You could have just asked us, I'm sure we can arrange it so that at least one of us is with you. I admit, it would be odd to go from constantly being around people to hardly around them, and we really wouldn't have minded if you had just asked." Kaito explained, turning Shinichi so that he was facing them. Shinchi's eyes had widened, he re-evaluated his behavior, he had acted like he was attention seeking. He had felt relieved when he had noticed that Saguru and Kaito had sought him out. It wasn't that he'd gone stir crazy, it had been that he'd felt lonely. At the Mori's he'd always been touched and been around people, he must've unconsciously adjusted to it, enough so that he actively sought the attention, just like a normal child.

Shinichi snapped his head up, glancing between the two of them. Kaito had accounted for the higher level of touch since he practically picked him up every chance he got, but the company of just having someone in the room with him had been lacking. Saguru had classes and work, while Kaito had his shows, classes, and being KID to keep him busy. Which left the companionship lacking, the birds were there, but until he shifted, they wouldn't be as much company as Kaito and Saguru themselves.

Too struck by his relisation, Shinichi didn't protest when he was placed onto the couch as the other two sat either side of him, Saguru putting plates in front of all three of them before flicking on the TV, navigating to his collection of the movies and putting on a Sherlock movie.

"You better eat before it gets cold." Saguru reminded him, settling in for the movie. Shinichi perked up and grabbed the warm bowl, flushing at how attentive the two were being for him. Even Kaito, who wasn't a major fan of Sherlock, was willingly sitting down with them to watch it.

"Thanks..." Shinichi murmured, nestling into the warmth, his heart picking up a faster but steady beat.

"Don't thank us yet Shin-chan, we will be watching Arsene Lupin after this." Kaito said, grinning from ear to ear at the two detectives. Saguru rolled his eyes, stretching out his wings so that the two brunettes were bundled underneath.

"Good, maybe it'll help me figure out your rediculous brain." Shinichi sniped back, smirking at the reaction he got. Kaito paused before grinning.

"And thats why you two are my favorite detectives." Kaito cheered, pressing a kiss to Saguru's lips before doing the same to Shinichi's cheek. Startled, Shinichi glanced between the two, but Saguru wasn't even looking at him.

"We better be you favorites, otherwise..." Saguru's voiced dropped into that deep register that had even Shinichi's toes curling at the sound, before leaning further over to Kaito's ears as his voice dropped to a rumbling whisper. Shinichi felt his face combust at the heat filled promises that had Kaito's eyes widening, mouth grinning, face lightly flushing, and eyes dilating.

"Stop!" Shinichi yelled out, interrupting the two.

"Save that for the bedroom thanks, I don't need to know what goes on in there." Shinichi stated, ignoring the fact that his own pulse was racing at the ideas. He snatched the remote before nestling down and into the cushion and turning the sound up. Focused on ignoring them that he was, he didn't notice the smiles exchanged over the top of the head, nor the hands pressed to his pulse

"Who ever said it's going to happen in the bedroom?" Kaito purred into the shrunken detectives ear. Shinichi determinedly ignored the perverted thief, and kept his mind focused on the movie. Over his head Saguru shook his head and lightly wapped the dove on the shoulder.

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this! To advance their relationship, there will be more suggestive scenes and stuff. Forewarning, the next chapter will be shorter than previous ones, simply because I thought it would be necessary but I couldn't find anything to add to it. If anyone has suggestions for scenes I'm open to them. Just send me a review or PM(still haven't checked my privacy settings about that). Love ShySecret-chan~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Surprise! Double update! I got my bracers off today, and to celebrate I decided to post another, albeit short, chapter! So here you go!**

* * *

After the movies had finished, the three of them just stayed there, too content to actually move. They were safe, warm, surrounded by people they loved, yep way too comfortable to even think to move. Or at least, that was Shinichi's thought process. Kaito had suddenly sat up with wide eyes that had the other two blinking at him in confusion.

"You!" He suddenly stated, whipping his gaze to Shinichi, who was trying to back peddal as much as he could into Saguru's lap.

"What? What did I do?" Shinichi inquired, he did not want to be the target of a grumpy, annoyed or prank happy Kaito.

"If you want to go out again, you will be with either of us. For some reason, where ever you go, there is always another shifter in the area who wants to get you." Kaito grumbled, snatching Shinchi up before plonking down onto Saguru's lap himself. Shinichi blinked confusedly up at his look a like.

"I thought we'd already established that he'd alway be with one of us." Saguru stated, raising an eyebrow at his mate.

"No, that's not what I mean, well yes it is, but-" Kaito let out an expressated huff before trying again.

"Whenever Shin-chan goes outside, another shifter comes around sniffing him out as a potential mate. For example Ayumi-chan and Amuro-san!" Kaito explained, tightening his hold on Shinichi. Saguru seemed to mull over his mates words as they began to sink in. He unintentionally let out a deep gutteral growl that had Shinichi's breath hitching and pulse fluttering. Kaito raised an eyebrow at Saguru, understanding passing between them.

"Sorry about this,"Saguru apologized to Shinichi who frowned, and tilted his head to the side, not understanding. He was about to ask what Saguru meant when the words got caught in his throat. The wings underneath his skin trembled, and shuddered. He forced himself not to moan or make any other sound. On either side of his neck the other two had bitten down gently. Not hard enough to be a mating mark, but enough so to plant the idea of it. When they pulled away with a nuzzle and a lick, Shinichi couldn't stop himself from flushing as his body shuddered. He scrambled out of their embrace, eyes darting between the two of them.

"W-wha? Why?" His mind clearly not in working order, Shinichi couldn't stop himself stuttering out questions. Kaito grinned at him, before tugging him back into his lap. Saguru wrapped his arms around the two brunettes, letting his arms settle around their waists.

"If you have our scent on you, it'll keep those nasty pests away." Kaito chimed, making Shinichi widen his eyes. That was why they'd done that? He could still feel his neck tingle, a phantom heat remaining behind. He pushed aside any thoughts that they were doing it out of jealousy, forcibly pushing the notion, that they were just protecting him because of his current form, onto his mind.

"Well, don't. I'll get confused otherwise." Shinichi grumbled, feeling a little rejected at the notion. He quickly squashed the feeling down, it would do him no good to get his hopes up for anything. His heart however, refused to drop from its rapid thumping that echoed in his ears. He tried to ignore the thrumming of his blood and how comfortable and content he felt. He was really beginning to hate those stupid genes. Letting out a huff, he gave up on any resistance.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this snippet! I'm kinda sorta stuck on what to have happen next... I've got other chapters written up, but they're chapters from when the relationship was meant to be very accelerated. So, they jump into the saucy parts very quickly, and I kinda want to drag out the fluffy stuff a bit more. If anyone is wanting more fluffy stuff and they have any suggestions, please send them to me soon, preferably before I publish the next chapter. Cause the next Chapter, if not inspired by a suggestion, will accelerate to saucy very quickly. Anyway, I hope to hear From you soon, see you next chapter! Love ShySecret-chan~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey readers! New chapter for you. The other day I was sitting watching some musical and then BAM! This idea hit me, and I think it turned out pretty good. So, here you go, I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

Yawning, Shinichi stretched and forced himself to get out bed, if only to search for coffee. Making his way out of his temporary bedroom, he frowned a bit. Maybe it would be best to wash his face first, he didn't want to accidentally burn himself because he was too sleepy. Sighing, he changed his destination to the first floor bathroom. He felt a little surge of annoyance when he still had to use a stool to see himself in the mirror.

Washing his face, Shinichi glanced up into the mirror. He couldn't stop the squeak of surprise when he spied his neck. Twin dark marks either side of his neck, they weren't large or overly noticiable, but they were there. He gingerly pressed down on them, feeling a subtle curl a pain but mostly satisfaction. He shook his head, it was way too early to deal with his mixed feelings about his best friends.

Shinichi made his way to the kitchen, grabbing out the coffee, then on second thought, some English breakfast tea and hot chocolate for the two still asleep. The familiarity of simply boiling water and mixing the drinks set his mind at ease, even more so when that first sip sent hot, and strong coffee to his system. Sitting on the couch, he was amused to watch as the two followed their noses to their respective drinks.

"Thanks Shin-chan." Came the sleepy murmur from the magician whose eyes were still at half mast, still trying to wake up. When Saguru had a sip of his tea, he cut a glance to Shinichi then to his tea.

"Is something wrong?" Shinichi inquired, heart doing a weird little thump. He knew how fussy Saguru could be about his tea, maybe it had to do with him being half British.

"You can make the tea from now on." Saguru ordered, giving an appreciative hum on the next sip. Oh, high praise indeed, Shinichi absentmindedly thought as a subtle pink rose to his cheeks. He couldn't stop his inner self purring at the compliment, at the sight of the other two so obviously happy to be drinking something he'd made. Shinichi gave a little shake, he needed to stop before he got himself hurt, just like with Ran.

"I'm gonna go get some air. I'll stay in the building, don't worry." Shinichi mumbled, hopping up off the couch and heading straight for the stairs that led to the roof. He was pleasantly surprised to see that it wasn't just an empty space, there was little garden that was growing a variety of things. A lot of them looking suspiciously like ingrdients for some of KID's gasses. Shinichi took a deep breath, reveling in the fresh air hinted with Saguru's and Kaito's scents. He closed his eyes and just sipped on his drink.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Aren't you a cutie?" A distinctly male voice of a non-familiar origin said. Shinichi's eyes flew open, senses tingling, mind whirling, and body tensing up.

"Don't be like that. I just needed to rest my wings." The guy in front of Shinichi said, sensing his distress. Shinichi eyed him warily, quickly downing his cup of coffee so that he wouldn't have anything distracting him. There was just something about the guy that set Shinichi's danger senses off. He hadn't done anything to warrant the suspicion except a few unwanted comments.

Shinichi took stock of what he could use if he couldn't escape or get to his do- get the guys to help him. He didn't have his belt, shoes, glasses, skateboard, the only thing he had on him was his watch and mind. He kept one eye on the guy, and another on how far away the door to the penthouse was.

"The names Masumoto Hiroki." The guy said watching Shinichi expectantly.

"That's were you introduce yourself as well boya." Masumoto-san said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I'm told not to talk to strangers Nii-san." Shinichi replied, making sure it was in that chirpy childish voice that grated on the other guys nerves.

"If we introduce ourselves, then we won't be strangers anymore, we'd be accqauntinces." Masumoto rebutted, a grin that was a reminiscent of a sharks. Shinichi stood up, cup in hand and slowly made his way to the door of the penthouse, it'd be best if he just left now. Seeing that his target was leaving, Masumoto raced forward, standing in front of the door, blocking Shinichi's escape.

"That hurts, why would you do that?" Masumoto inquired, a pout on his lips but eyes a dark swirl of emotion. Why did he always have to deal with the crazy ones? Shinichi thought absentmindedly as he backed up. He raised his watch, the dart triggered and ready to fire. In a quick practiced move he fired, gritting his teeth when Masumoto easily moved away from it. Damn shifters having sharp eyesight, Shinichi mentally grumbled. The watch was out then, only his surroundings to rely on now. He glanced around looking for options, the only way to escape was off the side of the building or through that door, and since his blood hadn't awakened yet, the door was his only option. His muscles tensed, and he lept away when Masumoto lunged for him.

He darted around the garden, keeping it between them, but it also made him further away from the door. He felt dread pool in his stomach when he watched as Masumoto get up and lock the door. That cut off the option for someone to just coincidentally coming up here and helping him. Out of the corner of his eye, Shinichi spied movement. Turning he gasped when he saw Watson.

"Watson-san!" He called out, attracting the attention of the falcon. She seemed to drop a few feet out of shock as she watched Shinichi be tackled to the ground. Her powerful wings flapped and she was speeding towards the open balcony into the penthouse. Shinichi tried to scramble away but Masumoto had a hard grip on his waist. Shinichi kicked out, cursing something a foul at his lack of kicking power.

"Now where'd you learn that one love?" Masumoto purred into his ear, shivers of revulsion convulsed down his body. His heart was racing, and not in the good way it did when he was around Kai and Saguru. He opened his mouth to call for them, when it was blocked by a pair of slimy lips that forced him to quieten down. The moment a tongue tried to sneak in, he bit down hard, enough so to draw blood. He tried to call out again, only to be silenced once more. Help, Shinichi thought weakly, his eyes welling up with tears he didn't want to show. One of his hands reaching out to the closed door, willing it to open and for them to save him.

* * *

 **So... I feel bad for what I've done to Shin-chan... It was kind of mean to him, and them you guys for the cliff hanger. Well, please review, and I will try to update soon, I hope you enjoyed this Chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for those wonderful reviews about the previous chapter! I only realised that Shinichi's first kiss was taken by the creep when a reviewer pointed it out, honestly, I was just trying to think of ways to get Saguru and Kaito into a possessive jealous rage. Well, it worked either way. I hope you enjoy to this chapter, so on with the story!**

* * *

As his vision blurred the door swung open with an almighty crash, they hadn't even tried to pick the lock, just breaking the door altogether.

"Shinichi!" Their voices called out, and the heavy weight on top of him was thrown. He coughed, bile rising up in his throat. He blinked his vision back into focus seeing the concerned gazes of his friends. When a hand cupped his cheek, he nuzzled into it, needing the contact to erase the vile shifters touch.

"Ru, Kai." He sighed into the touch, his mind and body exhausted from the struggle. He watched with concealed fascination as their expressions changed to utter fury. Saguru's wings were out in a flash of light, spread wide and high in a birds intimidation tactics. Kaito glowered while clutching Shinichi to his chest in a tight grip. He could feel the magician tremble in barely contained rage.

"How dare you hurt him!" Saguru bellowed, glowering at the shifter who was getting up, a snarl on his lips. He lunged at Saguru, who easily battered him down in what seemed to be a practiced move. It was strange, to see the normally refined Saguru change to something that could only be described as barely contained feral rage. Shinichi's eyes widened slightly as Saguru beat the perpetrator into submission. Saguru glared down at the whimpering shifter, who was apparently feeling the difference in their dominance levels. Masumoto tried to scramble back before Kaito out right snarled, pulling his card gun out and aiming it between the shifters eyes. Shinichi shuddered, his own genes forcing him to lean his head back, exposing his neck.

"By my authority as the Falcon prince, you are under arrest by shifter law for trying to mark an underage shifter, and by human law for pedophilia." Saguru snarled, pulling his police issued handcuffs out and snapping them onto Masumoto's wrists. He gripped the mans wrists tighter then necessary, definitely leaving bruises though with his shifter genes they'd disappear quickly. Kaito had exchanged his gun for his phone and called Saguru's father.

Shinichi wasn't all too sure what happened after they'd started descending the stairs back into the penthouse, by the time he was aware of himself, all he knew was that the man had left without his original clothes, hair colour, hairstyle, and was probably utterly traumatized. All he wanted to do now was to have a hot shower to wash that guys touch off. Excusing himself from a worried Saguru and Kaito, he made his way into the bathroom, leaning against the door to just breathe.

He quickly stripped off the clothes and watched himself in the mirror. He saw how bruised his lips were, a little bit of blood still coppery in his mouth, eyes sunken and tired, body pale compared to its usual colour. When his eyes dragged to his neck where those twin marks were, he gently pressed down on them, just to feel them. He shuddered and felt his face flush at the feeling.

What was he doing? Shinichi sighed, and clambered into the shower, setting it to scalding, not caring that he was probably boiling himself alive. He scrubbed himself raw, he could still feel those disgusting hands touching him, like a thousand spiders crawling over him. He only got out of the shower when a knock on the door along with a concerned question snapped him out of it.

"I'm fine." He called out, the lack of conviction in his words was evident even to him. There was a hesitant pause before the shadow beneath the door left. Shinichi sighed and climbed out, only to realize that his skin was flushed from the heat. He shook his head to dislodge some of the water before towling himself off, excluding his hair. It would dry fine on its own. Shinichi blinked when he realised that he'd forgotten to grab other clothes, he sighed and wrapped the towel around his waist. When he reached for the door handle he spied clothes on the bench. He raised an eyebrow at it but was thankful that Kaito had picked the lock and put clothes out for him.

Once dressed, he unlocked the door and peered out. Masumoto wasn't in sight, probably taken away by Saguru's father, and the other two were sitting on the couch talking in hushed tones. The moment he took a step out both of their gazes snapped to him, concern written all over them. Kaito was first to get up, walking over to him.

"Shin-chan?" He whispered, opening his arms in offer. Shinichi didn't allow himself to think or make a noise, he just walked into Kaito's arms and just relaxed. Kaito tightened his grip on him, taking him over to sit with Saguru who was waiting paitiently.

"Wanna talk about it?" Saguru asked, wrapping his arms around the two brunettes. Shinichi shook his head, not trusting his voice. He just buried himself deeper into the warmth. Kaito hummed, fingers carding through his hair, frowning when he found it to still be wet.

"You should at least dry your hair." He murmured, magicing a towel into his hand. Shinichi let them tend to him, he couldn't find it in himself to stop them. As Kaito tenderly dried his hair, he relaxed into their hold as Saguru caressed his sides. Their soft touches chasing away the memories of those feral hands. Once Kaito finished drying his hair, he poofed the towel away and wrapped his arms around Shinichi.

Shinichi's instincts immediately demanded more reassurance that he was safe, and for once, he found he couldn't disagree with them. He glanced at Saguru's and Kaito's eyes in a pleading manner, before turning his gaze to his hands and tilting his head back. He prayed that they got the message, he really didn't feel like speaking, but he wouldn't complain if they still didn't want to. He was pleasantly surprised when he heard low rumbling from both of them before they nosed at his neck. A shudder racked his body as their calming presence washed over him. When teeth scrapped across his neck in a question, he could only lean his head back further.

He could feel his cheeks flush at his behavior, he wanted to blame it on his genes, but he knew it in his heart that this was him wanting reassurance, wanting their touch, wanting them. It was selfish of him to do this, but he just wanted this little bit of paradise before this dream had to end. He couldn't have stopped the moan even if he had tried when they both bit down, still not hard enough to be a mating mark, but enough so that he could dream if only for a second, that they all were mates. As they pulled away, gently laving at the mark, his body shuddered and he turned into the warmth, not wanting to lose it just yet. He closed his eyes with a sigh, they'd definitely know about his submissive genes now. If they hadn't, they most likely wouldn't have done as he'd asked. He nuzzled into the chest behind him, insistently pushing for the contact.

"Well take the next few days off until you shift, we'll make sure nothing else happens, 'kay?" Kaito murmured into Shinichi's ear before nuzzling his detectives. Shinichi nodded, it was only morning and he already felt exhausted. He knew that that was also due to his blood awakening soon, but he couldn't stop his frustration about it.

"How about I put on a magic show, Shin-chan?" Kaito stated more than asked, pulling out his tricks and gear from thin air. Shinchi gave a weak smile before turning to face the magician. Behind him he could feel Saguru sit up and perk to attention. Shinichi felt some of his old fire stir in his blood at the thought of a challenge from the one and only KID, no, this was Kaito. He felt different to KID, more childish wonder and fun, yet just as challenging. He couldn't stop the smirk that twitched onto his lips, the gleam in his eye when he found a new interesting case. Kaito grinned back at him, a thing of challenges and deceitful wiles sidled with soft smiles.

Kaito was enjoying himself, performing for his favorite detectives just for fun, to just inspire and amaze them. It was different than a heist, more fun and games then the pressure of trying to find Pandora, of trying to dodge bullets, and not get caught while making sure no one got hurt. It felt so freeing; this was what he wanted to do for the rest of his life. To bring joy, wonder, amazement, and awe. To be a bringer of miracles, to be the best magician in the world, to be the one who surpassed his father.

Saguru smiled at his mate, this was what Kaito was born to do. To surprise and bring joy to his audience. As a detective, Saguru wanted to protect this innocence, this special childishness that he so cherished in his mate. He tightened his grip on Shinichi, he wanted to protect him too, but the said brunette certainly made it difficult. He'd protect them both, his mate and their special treasure. He'd make sure all of them made it out alive.

* * *

 **Hehe, I do believe the relationship is developing nicely!I just love it when characters get into jealous rages, I don't know why, but just love watching their expressions. In the actual series I'm always eager to see Shinichi get angry, he gets so awesome when he does. ;) What does everyone else think? Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and I look forward to hearing from a few brave souls in the review section. Love ShySecret-chan~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Short chapter, but things are starting to get moving! On with the story!**

* * *

It was a day away from his birthday and he could already feel the fever beginning to set in. For the next forty eight hours, he was going to be in and out of fevers and a delirious state. He had already grabbed several bottles of water, pain medication and some oat bars that should tide over whatever Shifter he became. He hadn't seen or heard from Kaito and Saguru that day, but he'd certainly seen more of them then he needed to the passed few days. Kaito was completely open about their relationship, walking around in only shirts or boxers, often a size or two too big and clearly Saguru's. When he'd first come here, Kaito had had at least the decency to cover up. Shinichi had to divert his attention to whatever book happened to be closest when he saw either of them wandering around in what was less than socially acceptable.

He'd also, somehow, had managed to distract Saguru and Kaito enough that they didn't raise anymore questions about his other genes, or they could could've just decided to lay off until he shifted. He didn't know what it was, but he was greatful that they'd left him alone. Shinichi knew he liked both of them more than friends, but he couldn't do that to them. It was annoying to, because he could see how nice it was to be that close with someone. Every time they hugged, kissed, touched or anything really, he could see the love and affection between them, enough so that he felt a little lonely, neglected even. Shinichi shook his head, it wouldn't do him any good to get sulky over it, it was just his other genes helpfully pointing out how much he wanted a mate.

Moving so that he had his back to the kitchen which would be the first port of call for Saguru and Kaito, whoever got up first. Shinichi watched as all of Kaito's doves flittered around the different perches around the room and Watson stayed perched on the stair railing. He gave a melancholic smile, he kind of missed his friends; the avian kind, Shifters, Conan's friends, and Shinichi's, and now he was going to have to give up some of them, and it hurt. Realising his line of thought he nearly groaned, great the mood swings were beginning to set in. Maybe it would just be best for him to curl up in his room with his novels. Yep, that sounded like a wonderful idea.

Standing up, he didn't even make it to his room before a certain bundle of energy hugged him to their naked torso. Shinichi flushed as he felt the heated skin at his back and a nose nuzzle his neck, sneakily pressing a kiss to it. He let out a squeak in surprise at the action and tried to squirm his way to freedom.

"Morning Shin-chan~" Kaito purred in his ear making his entire body flush, and something akin to desire pool in his stomach before he snuffed it out completely. No! He couldn't do that to them.

"Good morning Shinichi-kun," Saguru greeted as he came down the stairs.

"Morning..." Shinichi mumbled, face still flushed as he gave up on his strive for freedom.

"Dove, put him down," Saguru scolded, sending a light glare to Kaito who pouted but did as he was told. It was odd, Shinichi thought, he'd been put down and he felt a distinct loss, but that wasn't what was odd. What was odd, was that his body still felt hot, it was actually starting to feel like he was burning.

"Kaito, Sa-" Shinichi gasped out, it was such a sudden change that he was shocked. It normally took a while to set in.

"Hmm?" Kaito hummed from where he had taken to stealing bits of fruit that Saguru had grabbed out for breakfast.

"Help-" He didn't even get to finish before he felt sweat drip down his body, his breathing wheeze as he felt the fever set in vengefully. His eyes fluttered, and the last thing he saw was Kaito dashing for him as he collapsed.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it! I did feel a little funny as it seems that Shinichi has a habit of being fainting maiden, something he clearly isn't. But, I'm going to push the blame onto the fact that his body is getting ready for the shift. Anyway, depending on how I'm feeling, I might update later tonight. Anyway, please review! I miss my little reviewers!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to those wonderful reviewers, I was needing a little pick me up, and my reviewers are the best thing for it. I appreciated those reviews so much that I decided to be nice and post another chapter! So enjoy!**

* * *

"Shin-chan!" Kaito exclaimed as he turned his head when he heard the rasping for breath. He immediately jumped up, scooping the burning Shinichi up off the ground, feeling like his own arms were being burnt by the fever raging through Shinichi's small body.

"Sagu-chan! He's burning up, but it's too soon!" Kaito cried, hugging the not-child to his chest. Saguru moved like he'd been struck by lightning, directing them to their bedroom, completely ignoring what had been Shinichi's room for the past few days. They'd been preparing for something like this, and they weren't going to abandon him and leave him to deal with it on his own.

They'd already laid sacrificial sheets that they could throw out later down on their king sized bed. Kaito laid their third down on the bed, brushing his hair away from his sweaty forehead. Saguru bustled around, grabbing all the things that Shinichi had prepared from his room and moving them to theirs. While he grabbed stuff, Kaito had stripped Shinichi just in case his Shifter blood corrected whatever had shrunken him, and so that when his wings burst through his skin, they wouldn't be trapped under his shirt.

Saguru filled a basin with water and dunked a cloth in it, laying the cool cloth onto Shinichi's forehead. It worried him when Shinichi screamed at the contact, his back arching like he'd been struck with a live wire. Kaito, the empathetic person that he was, immediately stripped down to only shorts and climbed onto the bed and hugged Shinichi to him, trying to bring down his fever. Shinichi whimpered at the contact, prompting Saguru to renew the cloth before clambering in beside Kaito, hugging the two brunettes. It was going to be a long forty eight hours.

* * *

It was twelve hours in and Kaito was mildly surprised that none of the neighbors had come to check on the screaming, which really said something about how much they invested in sound proofing. Shinichi's voice had grown hoarse by now, his vocal cords tired of screaming, leaving him only pained groans. Kaito couldn't even think of abandoning him to try and hide away from those pained screams, he just hoped they didn't follow him into his dreams and nightmares. Saguru, seemingly picking up on his distress, tightened his hold. At some point in time, Saguru had brought his wings out and had them wrapped around them all. Kaito's own wings had been out the moment he'd heard that first pained scream, a few of his feathers falling out in his distress.

They'd taken to rotating whenever they needed to go to the bathroom or to grab something, but their phones, all of them in the penthouse had been turned off. Kaito nuzzled Shinichi's hair before leaning up to Saguru to give him a peck on the lips, in need for contact of some kind. They'd both been stressed and tense. They hoped and prayed that Shinichi would be fine, that nothing would go wrong. They both wanted, no needed, him to get through this and wake up. They needed him, he was their missing piece to their chaotic puzzle, both of them had already agreed that if Shinichi wasn't against it, they'd all be together, as mates. Both of them had noticed how Shinichi melted into their embrace, sought them out when he was feeling lonely, how he didn't mind being around the two dominants. So, they'd talked about it, and Saguru explaining how it was possible that Shinichi was a rare submissive male, and due to that, it was possible for them all to be mates, to be a trine.

Grabbing the near by water bottle, Kaito took a swig before hovering over Shinichi, gripping his jaw as he fed the detective water. Moving away again, he slowly massaged his throat, making him swallow before breathing again. They'd been repeating the process several times over to prevent him from dehydrating.

When he went to take another mouthful, his attention was immediately snatched up when Shinichi's next groan was deeper, older, like he was seventeen again. Saguru's and Kaito's eyes widened when Shinichi's back arched as he groaned before trying to toss and turn. His limbs were growing, and Kaito swore he could hear the bones groan as they grew to accommodate the older body. They watched in amazement as ten years worth of growing occurred in mere seconds. The shoulders became broader, about the same size as Kaito's, muscles growing to that of a soccer athlete, jaw lengthening and becoming just the slightest bit more angular. His hair grew longer, but surprisingly stopped at what it had been when he'd first been seventeen.

It was only then that the two noticed that his body was completely resetting itself to that of before Shinichi had been Conan, making him shorter then Saguru and Kaito who'd already grown taller over the past year or so. He was gorgeous, his body was the colour of alabaster, lips surprisingly full for a guy, traces of muscle from years of soccer and chasing culprits. Kaito couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight, Saguru noticing his mates desire, gave a wry grin and, for Shinichi's safety more than their own, tugged the blanket up to cover his lower half. Kaito looked at him with a pout on his lips. He let out a breathy chuckle, nuzzling the thief. They still had thirty six hours fifteen minutes and twelve seconds to go. He told Kaito as much only to be lightly wapped on the chest. He grinned down at his boyfriend who smiled at him in return.

"I just hope that the worst is over." Kaito murmured, sobering when he looked down at the still flushed Heisei Holmes. Placing his hand over Shinichi's forehead, Kaito was relieved to find that it wasn't as hot as it had been.

"I know," Saguru murmured, pressing a kiss to Kaito's forehead. Shinichi seemed to murmur unintelligible in his fever induced sleep, making Kaito give wry quirk of lips before pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. Saguru gave an approving smile before doing the same. Shinichi sighed in his sleep, moving so that he was facing Kaito, snuggling closer to the two of them.

"I think that confirms it," Saguru muttered, raising an eyebrow at the sleeping detective. Kaito chuckled, letting his hands wander slightly, brushing down Shinchi's body before Saguru caught his hands, kissing the knuckles while giving him a disapproving look.

"Sleep for while, I'll keep an eye on him." Saguru murmured, his voice making Kaito's toes curl at how husky it was.

"Fine, but promise me you'll wake me up the moment something happens?." Kaito begged, looking up through his lashes.

"Of course." Saguru promised, kissing Kaito's crown as the thief snuggled deeper into the bed and the two warm bodies.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! Love ShySecret-chan!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I feel bad about what I do to Shinichi... anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

'The moment something happened' turned out to happen when it was Saguru's turn to sleep, which occurred twenty four hours later. Shinichi's voice, which had been silent for the past fourteen hours, started to scream. He tossed and turned in Kaito's embrace who, with wide eyes, panicked.

"Saguru! Something's not right!" Kaito exclaimed, shaking the detective who'd woken to the screaming. Shinichi managed to roll onto his stomach, legs bunching underneath him as he curled into the fetal position. There were two bumps on his back that were growing quickly, they could hear the skin stretch as the wings tried to burst their way through to freedom. Kaito went white the moment the wings burst through, coated in blood as the liquid flowed freely down his back. Saguru cursed, reaching for the renewed basin of water and the rags there.

"Hold him down!" He ordered Kaito, trying to staunch the blood flow the moment Kaito had the Heisei Holmes restrained with silk scarves. If it were any other situation, he could imagine the innuendo's the magician would be spouting. Shoving his mental image away he quickly grabbed the first aid kit they'd prepared, and hastily applied bandages. The Shifter's fast healing should take care of everything soon, but just in case whatever shrunk Shinichi did something weird to his healing factor, it was best to be cautious.

Shinichi soon stoped screaming, quieting to whimpers as the wings stopped flapping around in a frenzy. His body soon relaxed, shuddering as it realised it was time to go back to a normal temperature and that the wings were now free. When Shinichi finally settled into a peaceful slumber for the first time since all those hours ago, Kaito and Saguru each grabbed a cloth and began to clean away the drying blood from Shinichi's wings. The gentle treatment earned a sleepy purr from the detective, his wings unconsciously stretching out to allow them more access to his wings. Seeing this, Kaito smiled and released all the restraints.

They worked in silence, just letting the peace wash over them, the only sounds were the detectives soft breathing and of them cleaning up everything. Once they had finished cleaning the wings, the sight the beheld was beautiful albeit confusing. Rather than wings of a raven or a sparrow, it was an odd and mesmerising sight of the two mixed together. It was like having a transition from black to a light tan from a colour chart, the black starting at the base of the wing as the tips being a light tan. Somehow, it looked like a mutation in his shifter blood had occurred so that he became a species of his own, a cross between a raven and a sparrow.

"Aren't you pretty..." Kaito murmured, and Saguru nodded in mute agreement. Snapping himself out of his daze, he carefully cleared the sheets off of the bed, shifting Shinichi around appropriately as Kaito went and grabbed new sheets. Fixing the bed so that it was no longer had blood everywhere, they came back to check on their sleeping companion. Saguru checked the bandages to see if the blood had stopped or not, he was concerned when he noticed that it had stopped but wasn't as healed as it should've been.

"Sagu-chan?" Kaito inquired, leaning over his mates shoulder.

"What ever turned him into Edogawa Conan, slowed down his healing process." Murmured the blonde, rewrapping the bandages in a proper manner. He could feel the concern and annoyance radiating from the magician as he absorbed that bit of information, before he got a sudden spike of chills. Glancing at his boyfriend he spied a mischievous smirk.

"Well, we'll just have to speed it up by cuddling!" Kaito cheered, bouncing carefully back into the bed, cuddling close up to the Heisei Holmes, who nuzzled into the new source of warmth. Giving a fond smile, Saguru climbed in next to him, wrapping them both in a hug.

* * *

 **Did you know that when you hug someone oxytocin is released into your system, therefore increasing your healing rate? It's true, so whenever I'm sick I convince someone in my family to keep giving me hugs! At any rate, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I forewarn you now that the next chapter will have Lemon stuffs! Skip the chapter or read to the marked area's if you don't want to read it. Please review and tell me what you think! Love ShySecret-Chan!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! So I was up at four this morning for an art excursion that will last to 10 p.m. and I was bored. So yeah, chapter! I forewarn you now readers, there is mature content in this. I will mark the appropriate area's if you want to read, but not all the details. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Shinichi sneezed, eyes scrunching together. There was something tickling his nose, and it was annoying the hell out of him. Blearily opening his eyes, Shinichi took moment to process what he was seeing. There was two comfortable weights around his waist, one that belonged to a certain magician, the other to a blonde detective. Kaito's face was close enough that he could feel each and every breath he took, his hair was what had been tickling Shinichi's nose every time he breathed, and Saguru had wrapped them both in a protective embrace. Shuffling around slightly, he felt arms tighten around his waist, denying him an escape.

Flushing, Shinichi settled down, in fact nuzzling closer to those bodies of warmth. It was so comfortable just laying there, snuggling up to one another. His eyes suddenly shot open, realising what he was doing. He frantically glanced around, and he felt two big appendages on his back, that's right, his wings, he'd become a Shifter again. He could feel that he was back to being Shinichi, joy swelling in his heart at that thought, by how his feet brushed Kaito's even though he was right in the guys face.

"Where do you think you're going?" Was the sleepy murmur in his ear, blushing scarlet, Shinichi glanced up at Saguru who had one eye open and watching him.

"Umm, out?" Shinichi honestly didn't sound so sure of himself. Saguru let out a huff of breath before shuffling about so that his face was closer to the two brunettes.

"No you're not, its way too early, and we all need to talk." Kaito murmured from the other side of Saguru. Unable to find a way to refute the statement, Shinichi sulkily settled back into the embrace.

"You're a submissive aren't you." Saguru started off, hitting home on what Shinichi had wanted to avoid.

"Thank you for stating that useless piece of information." Shinichi grumbled, trying to roll over so he wouldn't have to look into those gorgeous indigo eyes and the soulful brown ones. He didn't get far before he was gripped by both of them and forcefully rolled back over.

"No it's not Shin-chan!" Kaito chirped, tugging the brunette detectives face to his, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. Shinichi spluttered, face red and burning.

"Have you heard of a trine?" Saguru butted in, trying to clear up any misunderstandings before they occurred.

"You're not mad?" Shinichi answered, glancing between Kaito, who had very obviously kissed someone who was clearly not his mate, and Saguru, the mate in question.

"I'll take that as a no then." Saguru mused, watching the confused blue eyed brunette glance between him and Kaito.

"You better start explaining then," Shinichi snapped, somehow managing to go even redder when he realised he was completely nude under the blankets. He ducked his head when he realised what came along with having his seventeen year old body back. A whole bunch of mood swings and hormones.

"It's when there are two mates of the same dominance level find another who completes them, for example Kaito and I being dominants while you being a submissive." Saguru explained, tightening his hold just the slightest to prevent Shinichi from fleeing. Shinichi's breath hitched at the implication, it sounded like an invitation, but he didn't want to mess anything up if it was.

"Please just say what you want to say, I don't want to be wrong in my deduction of this," Shinichi whispered, eyes burning but not watering.

"Will. You. Be. Our. Mate?" Two voices whispered hotly into his sensitive ears, flooding his system with a mix of desire, relief, joy, and hope. A choked sob escaped him before he let out a breathless 'yes', opened the flood gates of pent up sexual tension between them. Then his breath was stolen away by a hungry kiss and a possessive bite on his neck that had his entire body shuddering. The bite was soothed by a wet tongue before he was prodded to turn his head up. His breath was then knocked out of him by Saguru, who was surprisingly dominating and aggressive, and there were little love bites peppered along his neck by an equally possessive thief. It would explain why he never saw either of them with out some sort of mark of ownership.

 **Warning! Mature content ahead!**

"Sagu- Kai-" Shinichi gasped out, unable to stop his back from arching into the touch, forcefully pushing him into Saguru's lap and brushing his erection against Kaito's. He heard deep groans from the two dominants, before Saguru mashed his lips to Shinichi's making him whimper. When he withdrew, Kaito passionately kissed Saguru. Shinichi panted for breath, feeling his face flush as he felt some very hard evidence that both of them wanted him.

"Shin-chan~" Kaito purred from between his legs after he'd broken the kiss. Shinichi flushed when he noticed the teasing grin from the magician who was close enough to his member that he could feel every breath he took. His body trembled in anticipation for what was to come. Kaito tugged off his own boxers before letting his hands dance across that scarred but beautiful chest, before they went passed Shinichi to trace over the blonde detective beneath. Feeling for the blondes boxers, he let us hands leave teasing caresses that had both detectives moaning and groaning. Grinning when he found what he was looking for, he gave a teasing tug earning him a growl that had his toes curling in pleasure, and he tugged Saguru's boxers off.

"This okay?" Saguru murmured in his ear, making sure they weren't doing anything out of bounds. In answer, Shinichi clutched Saguru's jaw and dragged him down for a heated kiss, groaning when he felt Saguru give a reflexive thrust. Shinichi moaned when he felt searing heat engulf him, making him break the kiss to pant. He opened dazed eyes, heart thudding in his chest as he spied Kaito grinning up at him around his member. Annoyed at being forgotten, even if temporarily, Saguru latched on to Shinich's neck. Both of them let their hands and mouths worshiping their third, the one who competed them.

Shinichi was a writhing moaning and groaning mess by the time they even decided it was time for something spicier. When he felt those hands and mouths leave him, he couldn't help the whine in the back of his throat that earned him chuckles. A gasp escaped him when a lubed up finger traced his entrance, his muscles quivered in anticipation.

"Relax~" Kaito purred in his ear as the Magician's hands wandered over his body while Saguru prepared him. Saguru brushed a kiss on the shell of his ear before leaning passed him to kiss the eager magician. As he watched the heated kiss, his own cheeks flushing, one magician's finger pushed passed his entrance with Saguru's. It was an odd sensation, one that made him squirm slightly, making Saguru groan at the unintended friction. Kaito broke off with a breathy laugh before he caressed Shinichi's legs, moving them so that they rested on his elbows, exposing him. Shinichi couldn't stop the darkening of his flush. Then those fingers started thrusting, making him moan, there was a slight sting but it was washed away in the face of pleasure. He nearly keened when they added one more finger each and began pressing there. Arching his back, he tried to get more of the wonderful feeling that sent stars across his vision.

Kaito watched as their little Sparrow was helpless in his pleasure, moaning, groaning, and mewling. He caught Saguru's eye and grinned. By the time they were four fingers each, Shinichi was a beautiful mess. His body was flushed a nice shade of red, body glistening with sweat, eyes more often than not at half mast, the blue gone dark and intense, his lips bruised, hair in the worst disarray he'd ever seen it, and his voice! It had dropped into that deep register at each groan, a sound that had Kaito's toes curling. When they decided he was prepared enough, they removed their fingers getting a whine at the loss.

Shinichi couldn't stop the whimper when he was lifted onto Saguru. It was hot, thick and it was reaching into all the right places. He just took deep breaths as he felt his inner muscles stretching to accommodate the intrusion. When he managed to open his eyes, they immediately found their third who was sitting and watching. Shinichi whined, reaching out to Kaito who gladly took his hand to place a kiss in the knuckle.

"Are you sure?" Kaito murmured, desire evident in his voice, as well as a hopeful spark that was accompanied by one of disbelief. What? Did he think that Shinichi wouldn't want both of them, or was it that unbelievable that he found it unfair to leave him out? Shinichi tugged harder, surprising Kaito, making him collide with him. The length inside him shifted, rubbing against his prostate just the slightest bit making his back arch.

"Don't make me beg!" Shinichi complained, tugging on Kaito's hand again. Kaito let out a breath laugh that hitched when Shinichi reached out, fingers brushing his erection. He glanced a Saguru who only gave an approving look before leaning down to nibble on Shinichi's neck, darkening the bruises already present. Finding no reason to say no, Kaito reached down, letting his fingers tease a moment before they descended. He traced Shinichi's already occupied entrance, making the other two shudder at the teasing touches. Dipping a finger passed the stretched hole, he nudged his way inside. Kaito groaned at how tight Shinichi was, his member pressing against Saguru's and he could feel them both pulsing.

Shinichi felt every inch as Kaito sank deeper into him right beside Saguru. It felt so good, and he felt so full. The pain of being almost overstretched was there, but it was easily washed away when they started thrusting. He howled his pleasure, as they took him hard and fast. He couldn't make any other sounds except ones of pleasure. They thrusted in unison, both of them slamming into his prostate each thrust. His head shook either side, mewls and moans escaping him, then there was nimble fingers wrapping around his member, pumping it in time with the thrusts. Shinichi felt heat pool in his belly, and knew that he was going to be finished and soon.

They suddenly slowed down, and the burning sensation in his stomach also cooled. No! He was so close. He forced his eyes open to glare at his partners, Kaito sending a smirk his way before leaning up to kiss him as the blonde nibbled the tip of his ear. Shinichi arched his back in a way that he instinctively knew would send them that little bit deeper. The two groaned, Kaito's and Saguru's hands tightened in a possessive grip on his hips, definitely leaving bruises. He then arched his spine enough that he could get his heel against Kaito's rump. Kaito let out a yelp in surprise at the tap before glaring at the smug detective.

"Move." Shinichi demanded, glaring at Kaito who then grinned at him.

"So demanding little Sparrow~" Kaito teased, rolling his hips just a little bit, making Shinichi and Saguru groan. Rolling his eyes, Saguru gripped those slim hips and set a pounding pace that Kaito quickly mimicked. A groan of finally escaped Shinichi before he succumbed to that searing heat and pleasure. It wasn't long before Shinichi came over Kaito's hand, and the other two bellowed their release inside of him. They latched onto his neck as they did, marking him as their mate. Shinichi's cry melted into a moan as he felt their warm essence fill him, some of it leaking out. Kaito collapsed gently onto Shinichi and Saguru, body in a happy lethargic state. Shinichi leaned up and placed gentle kisses on his two partners, trying to ignore how their lengths shifted inside of him.

Gently, knowing how sensitive and sore Shinichi was going to be, Kaito pulled out. Semen flowed out after him, making a fascinating sight. Saguru quickly mimicked, brushing a kiss to Shinichi's temple when he heard a whimper. Shinichi whose body was cooling, shivered at the odd sensation of his entrance going back to its normal size but semen still trickling out. He rolled over to bury his face in Saguru's shoulder, and was joined by Kaito who also had decided Saguru's chest was good for snuggling into. He felt arms wrap around him, his wings pressing into the arm, asking to be petted. At the first brush of fingers along his wings had his body shuddering in content. He closed his eyes, he was exhausted.

 **End of Mature content.**

"Love you Nichi, Ru." He heard a sleepy murmur from the magician. A breathy chuckle came from above as Saguru continued his gentle petting of both their wings.

"Love you," Shinichi muttered, face burning at the words as he defiantly closed his eyes and buried his face into the comfortable chest.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I had a massive moment of indecision before going hell with it, and posting it. I will change the rating if my readers believe I should, so let me know! Anyway, I look forward to hearing from you people! Okay, I'm going to sleep now. Love ShySecret-chan~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here, have a chapter. This one does mention some Lemon stuffs, but no actual Lemon or lime (I think) occurs. Either way, I loved reading those reviews, so enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Kaito woke to something brushing his nose, waking him from a really nice dream about all the fun stuff the three of them could get up to. He frowned and opened his eyes, only to be greeted by Saguru's shocked face staring at something behind him. Kaito rolled over and his eyes widened.

"Aren't you gorgeous!" Kaito breathed, startling the brunette detective who was tending to his own wings.

"Ah, sorry, did I wake you?" He asked, slightly breathless. His wings shuffled around, refolding themselves before settling.

"No, it's fine, you should have woken me earlier, I wouldn't have minded keeping you company while Kaito woke up," Saguru replied, sending a pointed look to the magician. Kaito flushed and turned away, so what if he kept odd hours and slept in whenever he could? It was part of the job description in being KID, rising magician, and a student. He huffed and turned his nose up in the air theatrically. Shinichi chuckled before wincing slightly.

"You okay?" Kaito asked, immediately moving to lay a supporting hand on Shinichi's waist.

"Fine," Shinichi hissed between his teeth. His mates gave him a look that clearly said they didn't believe him.

"Hey, it's okay for you relax for a day or two you know, we were pretty rough last night." Kaito quipped, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Shinichi wapped the dominant on the shoulder before stubbornly making his way to the bathroom unassisted. He could still feel their release trickling down the back of his thighs, and the heated gazes rake down his body. His own flushed at the attention as he quickly scampered into the bathroom, locking and closing the door as a flimsy barrier. Looking into the mirror he couldn't help but go red. He had finger marks on his hips from where they'd gripped him, livid love bites adorned his neck, chest, practically his entire body. Then there were two particular bites that radiated something else, a more possessive and claiming kind of bite, he quickly realised that they were his mating marks, one from Saguru and one from Kaito.

Shinichi looked away from the mirror and quickly decided a bath was in order, a nice hot one. He filled the large tub, one that could easily fit three people plus wings, and nope he wasn't thinking about that. At that first touch of warm water to his skin a sigh escaped his lips. He allowed himself to stretch out, wings and all. Biting his lips Shinichi couldn't seem to find a comfortable position in the tub. Glaring at the bathroom door as if it was all its fault, he pouted. Unknowingly, sending out a signal on his mating marks that he wanted company. Immediately, there was a knock on the bathroom door, which surprised Shinichi. Normally Kaito would just pick the lock rather than bothering to knock.

"Shinichi?" Saguru's voice filtered through from the door. Shinichi sunk lower into the bath tub blowing bubbles as he sulked. Why couldn't they just barge in? He didn't want to have to spell it out for them.

"Why are you being so polite? He's our mate, doesn't matter if we see him naked, we've been there done that." Kaito groused reaching for the lock. Shinichi mentally agreed with the sentiment.

"It's because he's our mate that we should respect him, and his wishes." Saguru replied, sighing at the fact that he kind of wanted to know what was wrong and was allowing Kaito to pick the lock into the bathroom. Shinichi also agreed with that, but he really wanted them to be in the bath with him so they were still respecting his wishes, so there wasn't really any problem letting Kaito pick the lock.

"We are respecting his wishes, we're keeping him company since he wants it." Kaito rebutted, as the door swung open. Shinichi turned his back to them with a shy glance over his shoulder. Kaito was grinning triumphantly at him while Saguru sighed and shook his head. Kaito quickly slipped into the tub, stretching out beside Shinichi. Saguru quickly joined them, his larger wings encompassing them as they sat as close as possible to each other. Shinichi almost purred when a hand started petting his wings as someone nosed his neck.

As Shinichi leant his head back to allow the two to nose at his neck, he heard them both let out a satisfied growl at his compliance that had his toes curling. The gentle kisses and nips they placed on their respective marks on his neck sent jolts of content and pleasure down his body. Shuddering, he gently pushed them both back a bit.

Kaito grinned at Shinichi's flushed face while Saguru huffed a laugh before hugging the submissive to his body. Kaito quickly joined, snuggling up to them.

"I have to go to the Kudo manor to grab something my mother sent from America after this." Shinichi stated quietly, his voice loud in the peaceful morning.

"What is it?" Kaito asked, his curiosity rivaling that of a detectives.

"A particular gem passed down the Sparrow family line. It supposedly grants you immortality, but no one in my family has ever become immortal, aged slower yes, but that was because of the Shifter genes. Originally my mother was going to have to give it to one of her cousins to look after it, but now that I'm no longer a raven, she can pass it on to me. She mailed it to me that day you interrupted the phone call." Shinichi explained, glaring at Kaito, only to realize that the magician had wide eyes and had quickly paled.

"Oi! Kaito? What's wrong?" Shinichi asked, reaching over to shake the stunned thief. When he got no response he turned to Saguru who was shocked but still coherent.

"The gem you speak of, does it glow red in the light of full moon?" Saguru breathed out, trying to regain his composure.

"Yeah, why?" Kaito immediately started laughing and trembling, surprising Shinichi.

"After all this time, it was in the hands of the Kudo family, and my father and I never knew." He laughed, mirth filling his eyes along side tears.

"What are you talking about?" Shinichi demanded, feeling left out and confused.

"The reason KID exists, the entire reason why I hold the gems up to the light of the full moon, is to find a particular gem that grants immortality." Shinichi raised an eyebrow, body instantly turning defensive.

"And why would you be looking for immortality?" Shinichi asked, his tone turning aggressive, enough so that Kaito and Saguru recoiled from him.

"It's not what you think, I'm searching for a gem called Pandora, a gem that can grant immortality. The crows are trying to find it and use it, and before they get their claws on it, I want to destroy it." Kaito explained, his gaze meeting Shinichi's in an unwavering stare. Shinichi let loose a tight breath, his instincts clashing. Ever since he was a child he'd been told over and over again by his mother, 'never hand over this gem to anyone except your mate and those who inherit the Sparrow blood'. Then on the other hand, they were his mates, it should be okay, but then again, Kaito had said he wanted to destroy it.

"I... I'm not supposed to hand it over to anyone... except my mate and the next in the family line of Sparrows." Shinichi explained with wry grin, making hope flash in the other two's eyes.

"Shin-chan!" Kaito trilled, pulling the detective flush to him, nuzzling his neck in joy. Saguru had a grin on his lips as the magician cheered like a child, making Shinichi smile.

"Just remember I'm not promising anything, still have to double check with Kaa-san on this." Shinichi murmured. The other two nodded, at least they knew where the gem was.

"Best for us to get out of the water before we prune up." Rumbled Saguru, ever the voice of reason. Hearing a chourus of 'Hai!', they all clambered out. When Shinichi tried to leave the bathroom with his hair still wet he was tackled by the two dominants who held him while vigorously drying his hair. He pouted when they both stared as his hair fell in order without the use of brushing or gelling.

"Now that just defies the laws of nature." Kaito grumbled, his own hair in a birds nest that he didn't even bother trying to tame. Shinichi managed to escape into the bedroom and changing before Kaito got any ideas. When Kaito came out of the bathroom he was pouting at Saguru who was glaring at him, cocking his head to the side Shinichi tried to figure out why. When he noticed that Kaito wasn't chasing him or trying to change anyone's clothes he figured it out. He chuckled for a moment before bumping shoulders with Kaito. The magician gave him a smile before changing his own clothes in a puff of smoke.

Heading down the stairs all three of them were greeted with the sight of food. Shinichi was immediately on edge, glancing around the room with a well honed paranoia before Kaito tapped him on the head, snapping him out of it.

"Thanks Jii-chan!" Kaito called out, not even caring that the man wasn't even in the room. Tugging the two detectives along Kaito pulled a chair out for both of them before settling himself down.

"Itdskaimasu!"

* * *

 **So, fluffy or not fluffy? I actually had a lot of fun writing the bathtub scene, purely because Shinichi was sulking. So yeah, I'm having fun with this, though I am trying to figure out how and when I'll stop it. For example, should I have them take down the BO and Kaito's group, or just one of them and not the other, just get rid of Pandora, or what? I honestly don't know. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, and I look foreward to any reviews you guys send me. Love ShySecret-chan~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! Sorry I've been absent as of late, but alas I have a chapter for you! I was originally going to upload it yesterday but our internet was down and didn't come back on till now. So annoying. Please enjoy!**

* * *

With belly's full of food the three found themselves between heavy kissing and cuddling on the couch. It was during the quiet moments of them just cuddling on the couch that had Shinichi deciding it was probably time that he went and checked if the potential Pandora had arrived at the Kudo house.

"Shinichi?" Saguru asked when he sat up, letting his wings unfurl.

"I'm just going to the Kudo manor to pick up the necklace, I'll be back in a bit." Shinichi replied stretching to make sure any lingering soreness wouldn't bother him if he flew.

"You know we could just drive there right?" Kaito said, raising a brow at him.

"Hmm, I could but Shinichi Kudo is meant to be dead, and I don't want to be shot at by the crows while I'm trying to recover something you claim that they want. Besides I haven't flown for so long." Shinichi explained, oblivious to the shock and fury he'd inspired in his mates.

"How are you involved with the crows?" The quiet question from Saguru left a wave of tension rippling in the air. Glancing over his shoulder Shinichi tried to act nonchalant, which was the complete opposite of the oppression he was feeling as a submissive around an angered dominant.

"They poisoned me when I was at Tropical Land, the poison was meant to kill me but for some reason it shrunk me. You both know the rest of the story." Shinichi shrugged.

"Apparently not all of it." Kaito growled, glaring at the Sparrow Raven hybrid.

"You're not going." Saguru stated, getting up from the couch to tower over Shinichi who defiantly glared back.

"I don't care if I have submissive genes, if you two are to be my mates you're going to have to learn that I don't like being controlled and sitting on the side lines, you can come with me but you won't keep me here." Shinichi stated, tossing his head defiantly. Kaito sighed, and bumped his shoulder with Saguru to get his attention.

"He has a point, you wouldn't like it if I tried to keep you tied down, it would be the same for me. Remember, we were given wings because we were born to fly." Kaito stated, glancing between the smug brunette and the blonde.

"Your right." Saguru sighed.

"Only partially, I can imagine Kai enjoy's being tied down when it comes to foreplay." Shinichi scoffed, trying to push down his instinctive blush. Kaito blinked at him before grinning.

"Oh? You offering?" Kaito inquired, slinging an arm around Shinichi's shoulders. Shinichi flushed before quickly shifting in a flash of light. Kaito, ever grateful for his balance, didn't stumble when his support disappeared from beneath him. When an unique cross between Raven and Sparrow fluttered in front of them before perching on the couch they stared. Shinichi was larger than a usual Sparrow, his feathered body transitioning from onyx to tan.

"You sure your a Sparrow?" Kaito asked, raising an eyebrow. Shinichi, seemingly insulted, puffed up his feathers. Saguru sighed at his mates before shifting as well, quickly followed by Kaito. Once they had all shifted, Shinichi took off out the balcony door they always left open. Kaito and Saguru darted after him, not wanting to lose their mate.

"Don't fly to far ahead." Saguru called out, only to receive a cheeky chirp before Shinichi nose dived. Kaito instinctively followed, dipping and diving in the sky. Saguru flew over head, keeping a watchful eye on them.

Shinichi felt contentment well up inside of him. The sky was clear, the air fresh, and the wind in his feathers felt so good. It had been far to long since he'd been able to shift freely and just fly. Spying a bit of cloud, Shinichi glanced at his mates before diving into the cloud. He could hear the alarmed squawks from Kaito and Saguru who dived in after him. Cloud dancing, now that was something he'd definitely missed doing. He dived in and out of the clouds, him being the one they chased for once. He could easily see how Kaito enjoyed being chased during heists. There was a certain euphoria, a certain thrill that made its way into your blood when you were the one being chased. Hello, new way for foreplay, Shinichi thought, forcing himself not to internally blush and alert his mates to his thoughts.

To shake off his thoughts, he dived out of the clouds and plunged down to earth, directly to the Kudo manor. Saguru easily kept pace, and Kaito tailed him. Pulling out of the dive, Shinichi easily landed on his balcony. It should still be unlocked, if not, Kaito could always pick the lock. He shifted to his human form, blinking at his attire. Okay, yeah he should have definitely changed before coming here. He was in Saguru's shirt, which was unbuttoned all the way, and wearing Kaito's shorts. Livid love bites adorned his chest and neck, and his mating marks were darker then usual. When a pulse of arousal shot through the marks, he couldn't help but blush. Behind him, the other two landed, also shifting to their human forms.

"Locked?" Kaito inquired, moving in front of them and obtaining lock picks out of nowhere. Shinichi nodded, well he hadn't exactly checked, but he blamed that on his distracting thoughts about his mates. Saguru came up behind him, looping his arms around Shinichi's waist as he nuzzled his neck. Definitely a new version of foreplay, Shinichi mused as he felt a bulge press against his buttock, not that he was complaining. As Kaito crouched down to fiddle with the lock, Shinichi spied the magicians neck. He still had to mark them, he realised. Their mating was incomplete until he marked them as well. The realisation had him stilling, and a wave of urgency and want surging through him.

"Shinichi?" Saguru inquired, nuzzling his neck, pausing to press a brief kiss to their Sparrow's neck. Shinichi merely hummed in response, it could wait until they got into his room.

"Aha!" Kaito trilled as the door swung open. He gave them a triumphant grin before Shinichi led them into his room. Knowing his mum, even though she said she'd mail it, it would probably end up somewhere in his room. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the two of them seemingly relax. Despite its lack of use since he'd been trapped as Conan, it still smelt like him.

Saguru and Kaito, non to sure what they should be doing or what Shinichi wanted them to do, they reclined on his bed, just to soak and indulge in his scent. Seeing his two mates, openly relaxing and lounging in his bed made something inside of him stir. No, not yet, soon, but not yet. He still had to find Pandora first. Glancing around the room, there were hints of disturbance, but not from him or his mates. Walking over to his dresser, he opened one of the draws that had a sock sticking out.

Pulling it open, he found the choker necklace. It had black lace with a Sapphire in the centre, that was decorated with chains that had smaller Sapphires hanging off them. It truly was beautiful, the only thing was though, if he was to be the keeper of the jewel, he'd have to wear it otherwise he'd forget it or something. Sighing, he unclasped the back and reached around his neck to put it on. He scrunched up his nose in frustration when he couldn't get the clasp. Giving up on it for now, he went to close the draw, pausing when he spied something white. Opening the draw again he flushed. There was a note from his mother beside some suggestive items. He slammed the draw shut, maybe one day just not today or in the very near future.

"Tantei-kun?" Kaito called from his place in the bed where Saguru was nosing at his mark on the thief's neck. Saguru lifted his head from Kaito's neck and gestured with his hands for Shinichi to come to them. Shinichi obliged, walking over to Saguru's side. He let out a yelp when he was pulled into the fellow detectives lap. He struggled a bit, wriggling in Saguru's lap before hands clamped down on his hips. Saguru let out a deep groan that had Shinichi flushing. Right, the foreplay from earlier. Kaito chuckled at Shinichi's flushed face, it was just too adorable. When Shinichi was still, and no longer squirming on his lap, Saguru gently pried Pandora from his hands. He gently unclasped it and reached around his neck. He clasped it around Shinichi's neck, letting his hands linger and softly brush over his mating mark.

"Beautiful." He whispered, letting his head fall forward so that his words echoed into Shinichi's ear. Kaito moved so that he was in front of Shinichi, and softly cupped his jaw before giving him a gentle kiss.

"Wait," Shinichi spoke up when Kaito pulled away, he felt the need in his bones, he needed to mark them.

"What wrong?" Saguru asked from his spot of kissing the blue eyed detectives neck. Shinichi moaned when he bit down on his mark.

"I haven't marked you yet." Shinichi panted, his face flushed and eyes dilated. Kaito blinked before grinning. He shucked off his shirt before moving so that he was leaning of Shinichi.

"Bite me." Kaito teased, offering his neck on the side that Saguru's mark wasn't. Shinichi shuddered at his tone. Leaving Shinichi's neck to kiss their magician, Saguru eagerly pressed his lips to Kaito's. Shinichi hesitantly licked his lips before pressing a kiss to Kaito's throat. The magician shuddered and moaned. Feeling a spike of confidence at that response, Shinichi gently scrapped his teeth over the spot in contemplation.

"Here?" He whispered, gently biting down on the most sensitive part on that side of Kaito's neck. Seeing Kaito nod out of the corner of his eye, Shinichi bit down harshly. Kaito gasped out at the sensations that filled him, only to be quieted by Saguru's lips. He sucked on the mark, teeth digging into the soft giving flesh. As he pulled away, giving the mark a final kiss he admired his work. It was dark and claiming, but in a more gentle kind of way that told of a submissive. Kaito pulled away from Saguru to nuzzle with Shinichi, they nosed at each other's necks, feeling a link to each other's souls snap in place.

Twisting around so that he was facing Saguru, he nosed at the dominants neck. His teeth scrapped questioningly over the sensitive spot on his neck. Hearing the rumbling affirmative, he kissed the spot before gently biting down. When Kaito cheekily kissed his own mark on Shinichi's neck, just below the edge of the necklace. Shinichi bit down harder in surprise before moaning around the flesh. Shakily pulling away, he kissed the mark before nuzzling Saguru. His entire body shuddered when he felt both marks snap in place, pulsing with love, affection and desire.

"When we get home, I still need to go see Haibara." Shinichi instructed, feeling the weight of their desire. Both dominants let out a growl that had his toes curling.

"We can always see her another time." Kaito murmured heatedly in his ear, and Saguru's hands gripped his hips to keep him in place. Shinichi shuddered at those pleasurable nips the dominants were peppering along his neck.

"No, I've got to go see her now, she'll be worried." Shinichi gasped out, spine arching when they bit down harder than usual on his mating marks.

"After then." Kaito tried, letting his hands dance along Shincihi's chest. Shinichi mewled delicately at the teasing touches.

"No, I promised and as a keeper of Pandora, I can't break promises like that, the magic in Pandora will punish me if I don't." Shinichi gasped out, hips bucking when Saguru's traced over his clothed erection. Both the dominants froze at what he said.

"What kind of punishment?" Saguru growled, turning Shinichi to face him.

"Sickness, fevers, freezing shifters ability to change forms, it's part of being the keeper of the jewel." Shinichi panted.

"We best get you over to Haibara's then." Saguru muttered, as the dominants eased their touches to gentle petting and caresses.

"After a cold shower." Shinichi muttered, flushing when Kaito laughed.

"Definitely." He agreed, even he wasn't game enough to see Haibara in the state the three of them were in.

"And a change of clothes for you." Saguru rumbled, manoeuvring himself to get up.

"I'll go first." Shinichi stated, quickly grabbing clean clothes from around the room before darting into the shower. The two dominants chuckled as Shinichi fled to the safety of the bathroom, very much how both of them would need to if they wanted to go with Shinichi to Haibara's.

* * *

 **Look a long chapter appeared! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I do hope you guys review. I enjoy reading them so much and they give me an idea of how I'm doing and what I need to improve on. Anyway, I look forward to hearing from you, Love ShySecret-chan~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello readers! I want to clear up some confusion before the story, so if you aren't confused or haven't asked me a question in the reviews, please feel free to skip ahead.**

 **Firstly, Shinichi is back to being Shinichi and is now mates with Kaito and Saguru. The reviewer who asked if I stole the plot line from another fanfiction, I'd like to explain something. Every author is inspired by and 'steals' ideas from each other. Stories always have a basis from which they build. I personally have read all of Takara Phoenix's HakuKaiShin stories, and enjoyed them immensely. I have, at the beginning of this fanfiction, said that this was inspired by The Dove, The Falcon and The Sparrow and have encouraged people to read it. The only things I have taken from that story would be; shipping, shifters, and Shinichi being a submissive and the keeper of Pandora. In this, Shinichi isn't as submissive nor as confused, I have added other shifters, the confrontation will be more indepth, and this isn't a onshot. If you have any other concerns, let me know and I'll try to explain it to the best of my ability without spoiling the story.**

 **Anyway, now that that's out of the way, on with the story!**

Shinichi opened the door to the professors, not even bothering to knock. He toed off his shoes, exchanging them for slippers as he entered the silent abode. Saguru and Kaito did the same, but made sure to follow and behave. This was essentially Shinichi's surrogate father/grandfather and little older sister's home, and they didn't want to leave a bad impression. Kaito shuddered, he could only imagine what the scary little née-chan and the old man would do if either of them harmed their favourite trouble magnet.

"Hakase! Haibara!" Shinichi called out, glancing around the room that was suspiciously empty. He looked around the place finding no one, even when he went down into the lab where Haibara would normally be holed up if she wasn't upstairs. Frowning, he pulled out his Shinichi phone and dialled. He nervously chewed on his lip as it rung. Behind him, Kaito and Saguru exchanged worried glances, before moving behind him, resting an arm each around his waist. He sent them both a quick grateful look before frowning at the ground. His heart did a worried little flip when the out of range or unavailable message came through. It should be fine, they were probably busy or just out of range. There was absolutely no reason for him to work up into a frenzy about this. He tried dialling again, only to receive the same message.

"They must be camping with the kids." Shinichi said, sounding non to sure if he was trying to convince himself or them. That had to be it, right? Why else would they be out of range or unavailable? His eyes widened, that couldn't be it, right?

"What, what'd you think of?" Kaito inquired, tilting Shinichi's head up to look into his eyes.

"The crows... They couldn't, shouldn't know she was here more or less alive, so it can't be them. They couldn't have taken Hakase and Haibara, right?" He asked, desperate. His eyes wide and hopeful that someone would tell him he was wrong. It took a moment to sink in, but when it did Saguru and Kaito exchanged a mix of worried and angry looks. Saguru clenched his jaw, a mix of wanting to reassure Shinichi but not reject the potential truth. Kaito glanced at him before setting his jaw.

"It's not their style." Kaito murmured, feeling more confident by the second. It couldn't be them, they didn't or shouldn't know, and even if they did, they would've kept eyes on the place and sniped them the moment they stepped into the area.

"You're right. They'd have made sure no one would find it for a while, if anything they'd make sure it looked like an accident, like an explosion from one of the Hakase's inventions. He's known for causing explosions at all hours of the morning." Shinichi muttered, reassuring himself.

"Ara, three birds have snuck in while we were gone." All three of them jumped and whirled around when the front door opened behind them. Kaito had smoke bombs in his left hand while sleeping pellets in his right, ready to throw. Saguru instinctively reached for his hand gun that he kept on him ever since he'd found out about the organisation, both of them shielding Shinichi who had reached for his football belt only to realise he didn't have it with him. They fought their instinctive reactions to flare their wings up, just in case it was someone of non-Shifter origin.

"Well, that is certainly an interesting greeting." The bone dry tone quipped. Shinichi immediately relaxed, moving to the voice. He gave the not child a smile, and stopped himself from hugging her knowing her response to open affection.

"Haibara." He breathed, relief evident. She gave him wry quirk of lips, before jerking her head towards the door. He raised an eyebrow before trying to hear what she was gesturing to. He felt a mix of fondness, relief, and dread fill him at the sound of three particularly familiar voices.

"Ah! Shinichi-niisan!" Three voices trilled as they came into the room. Shinichi gave a smile at his little fiends who raced up to him.

"Hey guys." He greeted, glad that they at least knew and recognised Shinichi, and he wouldn't have to start back at the beginning. Though, the way Ayumi was blinking in confusion might mean her genes had also awakened, and she was recognising his scent. Which meant some very messy explanations and trying to get her to keep quiet.

"When did you get back?"

"Did you defeat the bad guys?"

" Are you going to stay?" The children bombarded him with questions that made him smile. He reached out and let the three of them hug him. Despite the fact that they knew Conan better, they at least still knew Shinichi. Behind him, he could hear Kaito suppress a coo. Shinichi sent a brief half-hearted glare at him before releasing the kids.

"Welcome back Kudo-kun." Haibara whispered softly, Shinichi barely catching her words. He smiled, it felt like they'd made a victory against the crows. Finally, they had gotten a strike against them, one step closer to taking those bastards down.

Haibara walked into the kitchen pulling down glasses and mugs for all of the guests, Shinichi noticing, went to help her only to be shooed out. He huffed at her and gave her baleful glare only to receive an icy one in return. Deciding to cut his losses, he sat with the kids, answering and dodging questions they fired at him. Saguru and Kaito watched in amusement and fondness as their mate interacted with his tiny flock. Saguru had his arm slung around Kaito who'd curled up beside him.

"Shinichi-niichan, why're they curled up like that?" Ayumi asked, a slight blush in her cheeks. Haibara, evil, evil, evil Haibara walked in with the drinks and snickered at him. Shinichi bit his lip wondering how to phrase it so that the kids wouldn't get any weird ideas.

"When you get along with someone, your comfortable with being around them aren't you? So you'll be more inclined to be near them." Shinichi explained as best as he could. Kaito coughed to cover his laughter at how awkward Shin-chan seemed with the question. Shinichi huffed, if the thief had any better ideas he could damn well help out.

"You guys like magic?" Kaito, seemingly picking up on this thought, interrupted before the interrogation could go any further. All three kids perked up at the mention of it, eager to try and figure out the tricks. He started off with basic coin tricks, gradually progressing to bigger and better ones, more often involving his doves. At some point in the mini show, Ayumi had walked up to Shinichi, tugging on his hand. He glanced down at the girl and watched how she shifted uneasily.

"What's the matter Ayumi-chan?" Shinichi asked gently, already guessing what this was going to be about. She bit her lip and looked up at him with big doe eyes.

"Can I ask you something in private?" She asked softly. He gave her a fond smile before nodding gently. Saguru went to follow them as Shinichi began to walk off with Ayumi, but a sharp pulse on his mating mark warned him against it. He let out a huff before settling back down to watch Kaito's magic.

* * *

The duo walked out of ear shot, even shifters wouldn't be able to hear them from where they stood. Shinichi crouched down so that he was level with the girl, he didn't want her to have to feel intimidated by him.

"Shinichi-niisan, umm... are you a-" She started off nervously. He closed his eyes for a brief second, when he opened them again he could see through the shifter illusions. He smiled at her wings, they were stunning.

"They're beautiful." He told her honestly, confirming her suspicions that he was a shifter. She gasped before flushing bashfully. She smiled at him, her cheeks rosy and happy.

"Are you and Conan-kun related?" She asked, smiling up at him. He gave her a soft smile, he was actually surprised she hadn't asked if he was Conan.

"How'd you know?" He asked softly, giving her a gentle smile.

"Well, um. You and him, your scents. Their similar, but just a little bit different." She explained. Shinichi blinked at he in slight confusion. He'd obviously missed something. He tilted his head to the side and she blushed before stifling a giggle. Oh, right, women. He'd never understand them. When she noticed him looking confused she shyly pointed her own neck. His hand immediately slapped to his neck were his mating marks were.

"I won't tell." She giggled. That's it, females, no matter how young, old, sweet or adorable, were just pain devious and evil. He huffed a laugh before reaching out to ruffle her hair. So that's why she hadn't figured out that he was Conan, he smelt different to what she remembered, and the only plausible reason for that would be either his submissive genes or the mating marks.

"Your a good girl Ayumi-chan." Shinichi praised, smiling as she practically glowed at his compliment. He dropped his illusion over his wings, quickly showing her his own. She gasped and tentatively reached out to his wings, glancing at him for permission. He moved them so that she could reach out and touch them, awe dancing across her face. She gently petted them, it was completely different to when Kai and Ru touched them, this was a familiar contact, a simple touch between flock.

"Sparrow and Raven." He murmured, smiling when she looked confused.

"I have a mixed heritage and some special circumstances that made my shifter genes go haywire, what about you Ayumi-chan?" He explained, she nodded in acceptance, thankfully leaving everything else be.

"A humming bird." She mumbled making Shinichi smile. A rare shifter type indeed, they were almost instinct last he'd checked.

"Lucky girl, but we better get back to everyone else before they get curious." He winked at her before recovering his wings in an illusion. She nodded enthusiastically before trailing behind him. When he walked into the room with her behind him, Saguru and Kaito both looked at them, half making to stand walk over to him. He huffed a breath at them before gesturing for them to sit down again. Ayumi behind him giggled, making him flush. Oh, well, okay then. Apparently she was more mature for her age then previously thought. He glared at Haibara accusingly but she just blinked innocently at him. Kaito snickered before gripping his hand and giving it a tug. Shinichi gave him a half smile before shaking his head. Maybe later, when they didn't have four pairs of eyes watching them so closely.

A knock in the door had Shinichi moving away from the group to answer it. He glanced over his shoulder one last time before calling out that he was coming to get the door. He turned the lock and opened it, completely unprepared for what he'd find on the other side.

"Shi...ni...chi?" The woman in the other side of the door chocked out, her eyes wide and face pale.

"Ran!"

 **Ooh, looky a longer than normal chapter! I was seriously inspired for this one, and I have a clear direction of where I want to go with this (Yay! Finally!). Oh, and I have questions for you guys!**

 **1\. I'm tossing up on who to ship Ran with, so I wanted to hear what you guys think (I'm okay with shipping her with literally anyone except obviously Kaito, Shinichi and Saguru. I'm even okay with shipping her with Sonoko, Sera or Kazuha, or any guys you can think of, or maybe an OC?).**

 **2\. Any other authors who are reading this, can someone explain to me how you get the line break thingy's? I'm totally vexed on how to do so.**

 **3\. Should I introduce other species? E.g. Empathes, other type of shifters etc.**

 **4\. Should I up the rating on this, considering the Lemon chapter(and I'm tempted to have another one *grins*)?**

 **Anway, I look foreward to hearing from you guys, and I hope to have another chapter up by the end of next week (trying to stick to updating every three days or so.) Well, bye for now, Love ShySecret-chan!**


	18. Chapter 18

**New chapter! I was sad to see no one had answered my question about Ran, but Oh well. I can't force you guys to answer if you don't want to.**

 _ **For those of you who do not own a Fanfic account, this is an announcement that the rating on this will be going up to M in three days time for the next chapter update due to the obvious lemon (not occurring in this chapter but in regards to future chapters and past chapters). So if you search for this story through filters, you will have to change the rating search filter to M instead of T.**_

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The woman in front of him, the very same one who'd been taking care of him, unknowingly, for the passed year or so, had tears streaking down her cheeks as she realised just who had answered the door. He couldn't stop the startled cry of her name escaping his lips, as she chocked out his own. He could feel his mating marks burn as she stared at him wide eyed.

"Baka!" She yelled out, her fist flying towards him. Shinichi dodged but didn't run, he had run from her for too long to want to ever do it again. Her fist shot passed him, brushing his ear as he dodged, just as Kaito walked in to see what was taking Shinichi so long.

"Nichi!" He cried out in alarm, a snarl escaping him as he tugged his mate further out of the way and behind him. He glowered at Ran, hands fingering the sleeping pellets. Her gaze darkened as she took in the other person shielding her target of anger. Shinichi quickly glanced between the two and darted around Kaito to stand between the impending fight. Both halted when he didn't move out of the way, but settled for glowering at each other, Ran glowering at both of them.

"Why haven't you come to see me!?" She demanded, clearly upset with this turn of events.

"Kaito? Shinichi?" Saguru inquired as he came around the corner, following the sound of the shouts, everyone else peering around him. He took in the scene and sighed through his nose.

"Ran-san, it would be best if all of us talked in private before anything else happens under misconceptions." He explained, gesturing for them to go to the Kudo manor while everyone else stayed. She gave stiff nod before disappearing out the door. The moment she did, the tension in the room weakened, and Shinichi found himself being checked over by his mates to see if he was hurt.

"I'm fine, she's just angry with me, rightfully so I might add." He reasoned, trying to push those searching hands away.

"Angry or not, she shouldn't try to hit you." Kaito growled, Saguru nodded in agreement.

"Look, it would be better if I talked to her now, then you can search me for injuries. The longer I take to go talk to her, the more likely she is to think I'm trying to make up a lie." Shinichi explained, finally managing to escape their fussing.

"We'll give you half an hour, if your not back by then, we're coming over." Saguru reasoned, gently brushing the tips of his fingers over his mark. Shinichi shuddered before nodding.

With one last glance over his shoulder, he walked over to his house, wishing that he'd asked his mates to stay with him. He hesitantly opened the door, and entered. It was an odd feeling, to feel like a stranger in ones own home. He gave a quick glance around the place, finding Ran in the lounge room. She was at least calmer than before.

"Hey." He greeted softly, she looked at him with an expression which could be described as tired. The guilt he felt instantly multiplied tenfold.

"Just what is going on Shinichi? Please just answer me honestly." She whispered, all her fire gone. He bit his lip and sat down beside her. Should he tell her the truth? No, not yet, only when it was safe could he tell her the entire thing. Perhaps he could tell her the bare basics.

"I can't tell you everything, not yet. One day, maybe, but until this case is closed, I can't tell you everything." He whispered, regret filling his voice. She didn't speak, just let him talk and explain himself.

"That day at tropical land, when I disappeared, I had gone to see what some suspicious people were up to. I was eavesdropping on their conversation, it was a black market deal of some kind, and their partner came up behind me and knocked me out. They force fed me a poison, one that was meant to kill me," Shinichi took a deep breath when Ran stifled a gasp," but I survived. It was still a poison though, and it had weakened me. That's why whenever you saw me, I was sick. The temporary cures never lasted long, but long enough for me to come and see you, to stop you from searching too deeply for me. If those who'd poisoned me realized that you believed I was still alive, they'd kill you and my family, then come after me. Finally, only recently, have we found what we hope is a permanent cure. I'm still trying to stop the guys who poisoned me, but they're part of a large organisation. So, I won't be returning properly for awhile yet, it's still not safe for you to be seen around me. But, I can promise you this, I will come back once we take these guys down." Shinichi explained, hands steepled in front of him, gaze staring ahead of him; staring at something, a target, a ghost, or merely nothing, Ran didn't know what but it was something that she never wanted to see on Shincihi's face again.

"And what about Hakuba-kun and Kuroba-kun?" Ran asked, because they were the only parts that didn't make sense. She could accept everything else, of course she could, she was the daughter of a detective and a lawyer. She was no stranger to dangerous situations. She tilted her head at the queer look Shinichi had adopted and the way he flushed lightly in the cheeks.

"They're helping me. Sa- Hakuba as a detective and Kuroba as someone who's had to deal with these people as well." Shinichi skirted around her question slightly, the names felt strange in his tongue after going so long calling them by first names and nick names. She frowned, contemplative. When Shinichi shifted nervously, his shirt moved just enough so that she could spy the necklace and marks. She gasped, gripping his shoulders and forcing him to still as she peered at the marks.

"What are these?" She asked, worry set in her voice. Shinichi couldn't stop the full body flush at her question.

"They're nothing, it doesn't matter." He tried to brush her off but she only gave him a look that clearly said she didn't believe him.

"Did they do this to you?" She growled, hand reaching out to tentatively touch the mark.

"Don't!" He cried out, but it was too late. The moment her fingers brushed the mark, his body burned. He howled out in pain, scaring Ran as she flung herself off the couch and away from him. He curled up into the fetal position, trying to stop the pain coursing through his body. The front door flew open with a bang and Saguru and Kaito dashed into the room. They took in Ran quivering on the other side of the room and Shinichi curled up whimpering on the couch.

Shincihi's spine arched and the illusion covering his wings disappeared, letting them show in all their feather glory. Ran stumbled back, her eyes widening. Wings, Shinichi had wings. He wasn't human, he'd lied, he was something supernatural, but at the same time he was still Shinichi, and Shinichi knew, she had told him countless times, that she hated the supernatural.

"What did you do?" Saguru snarled, their own wings flaring out as their mate howled in pain. Kaito was beside Shinichi, pulling him into his lap.

"I-I, I touched the marks on his neck, he wouldn't tell me what they were!" She stammered out, flinching when her friend let out a whimper. Kaito's and Saguru's eyes widened in realisation before coming to his side.

"Shinichi, its okay, we're here." Kaito murmured, pressing a kiss to his mark as Saguru did the same. He quieted to the occasional whimper, body shuddering. Ran watched in horrified fascination as her friend was slowly brought back to himself.

"Ru? Kai?" He murmured, eyes glazed with pain.

"Yeah, its us." Kaito murmured, nuzzling Shinichi.

"What happened?" Memory fuzzy with pain, Shinichi blinked up at them, leaning into their tentative touches.

"Ran-san touched your mating marks." Saguru rumbled, and the brunette detective's eyes widened before he gently pushed them back.

"Ran, I can explain!" He called out, not wanting to frighten his friend, his sister. Saguru wanted to snap at him for needing to care more about himself, but that was one of his more endearing qualities, something he found he liked in people, especially considering the two brunettes.

"You're a supernatural. Okay, umm, give me a sec." Ran mumbled, closing her eyes to breathe.

"I'm fine now, just, let me talk to her again for a few seconds alone." Shinichi said. Kaito opened his mouth to argue, a frown on his face only for Saguru to tug him away.

"But Ru!" He complained, glancing behind them.

"Just let him, if something else happens, we'll just be in the kitchen." Saguru called over his shoulder, satisfied when Shinichi nodded. He ignored the fact that he wholly agreed with Kaito, knowing that this was something Shinchi needed to do alone. Ran breathed for a second before sitting back down, but on the opposite couch. Shinichi felt a sting of rejection before pushing it away.

"Are you... Are you okay Ran?" He asked hesitantly, this was a lot to take in.

"I don't really know. I just found out my best friend is something from stories, stories that shouldn't be real but are apparently real... that and my love interest is also gay." Ran breathed out, opening her eyes and giving him a small smile. Shinichi flushed but let out a breathless chuckle. She was going to be okay then, just shocked and needed time to adjust.

"I, don't know how to explain this." Shinichi sighed, running a hand through his hair. Ran let out a hopeless little laugh, a weak smile on her face.

"Start with how you guys got together." She said, encouraging him to explain this mess to her.

"I met them after I had been poisoned, and they helped me out. I don't know when it happened, but it did. I, it used to be you, but it's not your fault that I fell for them, it's mine. We're called shifters, and after we turn fourteen we can find what we call mates. I also have some other genes that make me... attracted to a certain type of shifter. Those two were already together and were that type of shifter, and when they started caring for me, those other genes directed me to them. I can't tell you how or when it happened, but we all just clicked. Those marks on my neck, they're what we call mating marks. They will never go away or fade, and they let every other shifter know, that I'm taken. So, if I hadn't been a shifter, it would've been you, but because of what I am and now that I have met them, it will always be them." Shinichi gave a helpless little laugh, avoiding looking her in the eyes.

"At least it's nice to know it was nothing I did or didn't do, but are you happy Shinichi? I may not be the one you chose, but I'll still be your friend and I want what's best for you." She smiled, eyes glinting with unshod tears.

"Yeah, I'm happy, really happy." He smiled at her, his own eyes glimmering. She stood up and sat beside him, just hugging him, careful to avoid touching his marks this time. He gingerly moved his wings so that they rested in her shoulders. Fascinated, she gently touched them. He bit his lip and hesitantly glanced into her eyes in askance.

"They're beautiful." She said, smiling at him as he huffed a laugh.

"Baaro, you're not meant to call a guy beautiful." He murmured, tightening his hold on her briefly in thanks.

"You do when they've got wings." She murmured back, squeezing him gently, there was no need for him to thank her.

"How have you been though? I may not be the one for you, but I still need to make sure you get your own happiness. You're my best fiend, my sister, and my confidant. I can't let some unworthy jerk have you." He asked, startling a laugh out of her. She'd get through this, she'd been shot, kidnapped, lost, almost drowned, and killed, and she was still here alive. She was strong, she'd make it through this. Shinichi would make sure that he didn't have to lose his sister.

* * *

 **I'm not sure if I should be concerned about how much I enjoy torturing Shinichi... Oh well, it's good for story stuffs. Despite me shipping Shinichi with Kaito and Saguru, I actually really like Ran, she's an awesome strong female character, and I like her and Shinichi's relationship in Detective Conan, even though the chances of their relationship properly working out is slim. So, I hope everyone's brains are still intact after the massive explanations to Ran. Also:**

 ** _A reminder that the rating on this story will be changing to M soon, probably when I next update a chapter due to the Lemon in a previous chapter._**

 **I look forward to reading your reviews, so let me know what you think!**

 **Love ShySecret-chan!**

 **P.S Lu-chan where have you gone? I miss reading your informative reviews...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello Readers! I'm sorry that I'm late with the update, and a short one at that. Gomen, gomen, but my town flooded the passed few days so we were without Internet, ugh! Anyway, have a chapter, and** ** _If_** **I write quick enough, you might get another later tonight. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Saguru and Kaito waited apprehensively in the kitchen. The marks on their necks had been flashing with several different emotions in the past few minutes, however there had been a constant and steady stream of subtle pain. Shinichi hadn't said anything, hadn't needed to, that they would need more than a few kisses to ease the burn of another's touch on their mating marks.

They were sacred and private, things that only the mates should see and touch. Anyone else doing the same would harm the one who the mark was on, though the chance that anyone else would touch it was rather low, considering where on the body it was placed, not many people liked people touching or being touched on the neck. This combined with the fact that a shifters scent changed when they were mated was another thing, there scent would change to scream at the others, 'I'm taken! Don't touch me!' It also was a strong deterrent to those who had also wanted the shifter.

Finally, Kaito grew impatient enough that he marched into the lounge room, not caring if Saguru followed. He quickly drew up short at the sight that greeted him. Shinichi blushing and glaring at Ran as she laughed openly at him. He even had his wings out, folded neatly and relaxed. That was a good sign.

"Well, I definitely need to know what she's said to get you to go that delicious shade of red Nichi." Kaito interrupted, grinning at the duo. Shinichi's head snapped to him, his softening in a way they only did when he looked at his mates. Kaito returned the smile, then his gaze switched to Ran when she opened her mouth to answer Kaito's question.

"Don't!" Shinichi yelped, clapping his hands over her mouth, his skin flushing a brighter red. Kaito raised an eyebrow, skin twitching when he felt hands sneak around his waist. Now he definitely had to find out.

"Ru?" He checked, leaning his head back. A rumbling purr affirmed his suspicions.

"What'd she say?" Saguru asked, watching their third cautiously take his hands away from his childhood friends mouth. She smiled sat him, and he took that as a sign that she wouldn't betray his trust.

"Dunno, that's what I'm trying to figure out." Kaito muttered, watching the two closely. Stepping out of Saguru's embrace he wandered over to Shinichi, plonking down behind him. He quickly tugged the other male into his lap, and held his hands, restraining him. Realising what the magician was doing, Shinichi tried to struggle free.

"No! bad Kaito! Very bad Kaito!" Shinichi scolded, squirming around to get free. Ran in front of him giggled into her closed fist, it was an odd feeling, not a bad odd, a good one, watching Shinichi of all people blushing and acting so cute.

"Ah, ah, Shin-chan." Kaito laughed, magicking tape over the detective's mouth. Saguru and Ran stifled a laugh at Shinichi's put out expression. The detective sent pleading eyes to Saguru and Ran who only laughed more.

"So, what was it that made him blush?" Kaito asked, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively enough that even Ran was having a hard time from not blushing at his implications, despite the fact that their conversation had been completely innocent. She opened her mouth reply but then snapped it shut at Shinichi's pleading look. He was still her best friend, and she still had give the other two the 'if you hurt him...' speech.

"Sorry Kuroba-kun, but I'm not gonna tell." Her serene smile had Kaito pouting, and Shinichi giving him a smug look. Saguru chuckled at their interactions before gently taking the tape off of Shinichi and giving him a brief peck on the lips. Ran held in the urge to go 'aww' at how adorable the three of them were.

"So you two have sorted everything out now?" Saguru asked, moving to sit on the other couch before Ran hurriedly got up and switched with him. He gave a appreciative nod as he sat down.

"Yeah we're all good, right Ran?" Shinichi asked, still a bit uncertain.

"Of course, though I'm still a bit upset with you for hiding away from me, I understand why." She said smiling at him. Shinichi returned her grin and opened his mouth to further comment but a buzz from his Shinichi phone made him stop. Kaito let go of his hands so that Shinichi could see what it was. Shinichi unlocked his phone, not recognising the number. He bit his lip, frowning as he went into the message. His entire body stilled, a numbing chill creeping all over his body.

Hello Silver Bullet

* * *

 **Dun, Dun, duuuun! I feel proud of myself for that cliffhanger. Anyway, I'm really sorry about the update timing, thingy. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, despite how short it is. I look forward to reading those reviews, so tell me what you think! Love ShySecret-chan~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey I'm on time in updating today! Have a chapter of moderate length. You know, if feels like such an accomplishment to have twenty chapter fanfiction with approx 30,000 words in it. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Saguru frowned, noticing his fellow detectives frozen state. In fact, he looked a little white around the edges, something was definitely wrong.

"Shinichi?" Saguru asked softly, Kaito was also frowning, reading the message over Shinichi's shoulder.

"Sorry Ran-chan, looks like something's come up. We have get going, right Shin-chan?" Kaito said, nudging the blue eyed detective. He stiffly nodded, standing up. He shook his head before giving Ran a brief hug.

"I'll give you a call for when we can next catch up." He murmured, fear clenching around his heart. Ran nodded, giving him a tight squeeze before letting go.

"Have a good afternoon Mouri-san." Saguru murmured, ever the formal one. Shinichi gave a brief nod to his mates before shifting into his bird form. The other two followed suit, with a quick lap of the room, they all flew out the balcony door. They made their way across the city, straight to their home, their sanctuary. Despite having already having a quick heart rate as a shifter, it was pounding even faster with that message on his phone. As they flew into the apartment, Watson raised her head.

"What's wrong?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"The Black are on the move." Kaito answered, and the elderly falcon raised her head in alarm, feathers fluffing up instinctively. She glanced between the trio.

"Should I let anyone know or go for assistance?" She inquired, wings spread and ready to fly.

"Not yet, we'll let you know once we look at what's happening." Saguru dismissed before shifting back to a human. The two brunettes followed, Shinichi pulling out his phone to show the other two. He held the phone up for the eyes to scan over the text, surprisingly long considering who they were dealing with.

Hello Silver Bullet

How about we meet up? I heard some rumours that a few bottles of liquor had arrived in town recently, and you will be able acquire them at a warehouse not to far from the port. I could go for a nice bottle of Gin, maybe some Vodka, Chianti, Korn or Rum, even a rare unarmed liquor will be available. But, I hear that Kir and Bourbon will be taken off the market. There's even a chance for a Ghost Child to get some serpentine wine. What do you think Cool Guy? Are you game?

\- V

"Whose V?" Saguru asked, glancing between the message and Shinichi. The blue eyed detective averted his eyes, and bit his lip.

"Vermouth. She's a member of the organisation, and wants them taken down." Shinichi answered, internally cursing that the mood swings were still in effect, they probably would be for the next few days. It was getting frustrating jumping from overly happy, to anxious, submissive, then angry. Maybe he could get her to postpone the meeting.

"And why would a member of the Black want them taken down?" Saguru gritted out, Kaito still strangely silent.

"I don't know, that's why I take caution when dealing with her." Shinichi explained, trying to keep himself calm.

"She knows we're mates." The quiet voice of Kaito interrupted the detectives. Both of their heads swivelled around and stared at him.

"Ghost Child, is synonymous with Phantom Thief KID. The only reason she could have sending that in a message to you would be you either talked to her about me, you could get into contact with me or she knows we're mates." Kaito explained, and both detectives adopted a thinking position. Shinichi sat down a curled up onto a couch in Holmes' typical thinking posture, while Saguru crossed his arms and rested his chin in his hand. Kaito bit his lip to hide a grin, detectives could be so predictable and adorable sometimes, despite the current matter at hand.

"I haven't talked to her about you, the only way I can think of for her to know is that she keeps tabs on you." Shinichi muttered, brow furrowed.

"Why would she keep tabs on Kaitou KID or me for that matter?" Kaito asked, tilting his head to the side.

"You didn't know? She trained with my mother under your father. It was for their acting and disguising, since both of them were actresses." Shinichi explained. Saguru raised an eyebrow at that piece of information while Kaito was gaping like those scaley horrors.

"Both of our families actually have close ties to her." Shinichi said sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

"Is that why she gives you information?" Saguru asked, quirking an eyebrow. Shinichi shook his head.

"No, or at least I don't think so. I'm almost certain it has more to do with the fact that Ran and I saved her life once." Shinichi said watching as his mates turned from slightly baffled to completely confused.

"It was when Ran and I had gone to New York, I was in middle school at the time. Vermouth was disguised as a serial killer, and she accidentally leant against a loose railing. It broke off and she was going to fall to her death. Ran grabbed her hand, we both pulled her up, then Ran fainted. I had to take Ran to a hospital, so I couldn't capture her. From then on she called me Cool Guy or Silver Bullet, and Ran, Angel." Shinichi said before shrugging helplessly.

"Your life, is ridiculous." Kaito muttered, shaking his head. He ignored the fact that he couldn't really say that considering him being the resident Phantom Thief.

"No matter, what are we going to do about this?" Saguru asked, gaze daring Shinichi to disagree and claim that he was going to go solo.

"It would be best if I got into contact with the FBI, CIA and PSB. They need to know about this, and to find a way to safely pull their NOC agents out." Shinichi explained, lips quirking at the slight widening of the other two' eyes.

"And just how, on earth, did you get involved with all these people?" Saguru asked as Kaito sat down on the arm of Shinichi's chair.

"Oh, you know, just sweet talking them with my boyish charm." Shinichi said, grinning at his mates.

"Brainy is definitely the new sexy." Kaito murmured huskily, nuzzling Shinichi's neck, stealing Irene Adler's line.

"You quoting Sherlock BBC? That's almost blasphemous." Shinichi chuckled.

"What? When I love two certain detectives, I can only escape having to watch Sherlock Holmes for so long. Besides it helps me understand your complex minds." Kaito snickered, referencing what Shinichi had said about watching Arsene Lupin as he wrapped his arms around Shinichi.

"Touché." Shinichi muttered, leaning into the embrace.

"Let's deal with it tomorrow, we've had way too much stuff going on in one day." Kaito muttered into Shinichi's ear, grinning as the body beneath him shuddered.

"Yeah, tomorrow we'll deal with this stuff. But for now, I have something else in mind." Shinichi whispered back to the dominant who was kissing his jaw.

"Oh?" Kaito didn't see the poorly hid grin that was on Saguru's face, as he questioned Shinichi while leaning in for a kiss on the lips. His eyes widened when his lips came into contact with something other than the pliant and soft lips of Shinichi, but the unforgiving surface of a textbook.

"I'm glad that we agree on something." Shinichi smiled behind the textbook while Saguru snickered. Kaito pouted and leant back. No fair! They were ganging up on him.

"I still have to study and make sure I'm up to speed with everyone else. I couldn't exactly do high school while stuck as an elementary student." Shinichi explained as he pulled out an exercise book and a laptop.

"Fine, we'll do boring old study, but you are definitely starting a tab right now, and your gonna have to pay up." Kaito leered.

"I don't mind, just after study." Shinichi said flippantly, steadfastly ignoring the burning in his cheeks. Kaito blinked at him in mild surprise before grinning as Saguru came over with their work and set it up next to Shinichi.

* * *

 **Soooooo, what's you guys think? I was planning on originally having a Lemon in this chapter, then I realised that, wow, this is still happening in the one day and the other Lemon technically only occurred yesterday in this world. So the Lemon is being postponed. I don't think, I've missed any of the major players from the Black Organisation, but please let me know if you think I have. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this, and I look foreword to hearing from you. 3 ShySecret-chan~**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here's a chapter that's on time! I hope you enjoy!**

In a cafe not too far from the port, three young men sat at the table closest to the kitchen where the background noise of the kitchen would hide any conversation taking place at the table. All three had dark hair, and their faces unremarkable in the least. To say that they were all faces that one would see and forget, would not be incorrect.

"Was this really necessary?" Saguru grumbled, fighting the urge scratch at where the mask was glued to his skin. Kaito swatted at his hands as his eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Very, when you deal with Vermouth, you have to be careful. She likes to play games, and not very nice ones." Shinichi muttered under his breath.

"Ara, I thought you enjoyed them Cool Guy." The blonde actress said, smiling a Cheshire grin. She slid her sunglasses off and gently placed her hat on the table. All three males heads whipped around to stare at the snake of a woman.

"Vermouth." Shinichi greeted, going for cordial. The corner of her lips quirked up in amusement. His mates either side of him tensed, hands sneaking around his waist in a protective and possessive hold. He fought down the the urge to blush in front of Vemouth, forcing himself to fake complete comfort with the situation.

"Aren't you three cute~" She coed, leaning forward as she rested her head in her hands. Shinichi felt his wings shuffle around at her predatory gaze. Yep, he wanted this done and over with as soon as possible.

"You mentioned something about some liquor we might be interested in." Saguru cut in, thankfully forcing the conversation to what they needed to talk about.

"Though I do have to question your decision Cool Guy, whatever happened to poor Angel?" She asked, ever the smiling mask, completely ignoring Saguru.

"You leave Ran out of this!" Shinichi couldn't help but snarl, it didn't matter that he was a submissive, he would not let his family, his flock be threatened or brought into dangers dark embrace. The grip on his hips tightened and he reined his fury enough to attempt to stay civil, right mood swings, keep them under control.

"It's best not to tempt fate at the moment Vermouth-san." Kaito said, grinning as he conjured a flower which he handed to her. She smiled, taking the rose before twirling it between her fingers.

"You should listen to him, considering he's Lady Luck's favourite child." Saguru murmured, leaning forward, eyes attempting to pin her. She hummed in thought, watching them with interest.

"Just like his father I suppose?" She said, grinning as she watched how Kaito's poker face shattered before slamming down harder.

"I guess you won't be needing a silver bullet then." Shinichi snapped, making to stand up. Her eyes hardened and she scowled at him.

"Fine, I was growing tired with this game." Vermouth sighed, sitting back as she huffed in annoyance. Shinichi relented, sitting down as he stared at her across the table.

"There will be meeting down at the port near here, the last ware house is where everyone's going to be. The meet will occur in two weeks time, that's all I can get you, so your friends better be ready to move. A drug and weapons deal, and possibly a few stolen gems from what Anokata has told me. Though, you might not want to wear that when you go Silver Bullet, there's a snake who has his eyes on it." Vermouth informed them, eyeing the edge of the necklace around Shinichi's neck. Kaito's hand immediately shifted from around Shinichi's waist, to idly press against the submissive's neck.

"Can you get us an exact time?" Shinichi asked, fighting the urge to shudder and lean into the hand.

"I'll let you know when I'm told." She responded flippantly. Shinichi frowned, so she hadn't been told an exact time. Something inside of him curled up defensively and snarled, right next to the curl of fear that rose up right along side it.

"You've lost some of that persons trust, haven't you." Shinichi stated, thinking aloud. Vermouth across from them tensed, glaring at him. At her reaction, that curl of fear intensified, evolving to dread and utter terror. His mates hands ever so gently started caressing him through his clothes, just gentle reassurance, for now at least.

"It's nothing I can't deal with. Besides, I'm still that person's favourite." She sniffed indignantly. Saguru's eyes narrowed, that could mean that this was either a test or trap to see if anyone showed up to break the deal, effectively pointing out that Vermouth was the leak in information. Shinichi glanced at Saguru, understanding each other with a single look.

"Be careful then." Shinichi said, standing up, preparing to leave. The widening of her eyes was just the slightest bit gratifying after all of her omnipotent moves she had pulled on him, he might not like the woman, but that didn't mean he wanted her dead.

"I look forward to seeing you then, Vineyard-san." Shinichi said, walking out of the cafe with his mates on his heels. The three of them, still in disguise made their way to an ally way. The hustle and bustle of the streets around them parting like the Red Sea before reconnecting behind them. Finding the next availed and empty ally way, the three of them departed from the main street and ducked into it. They quickly ducked behind one of the dumpsters, waiting a detective moments just in case of any tails. When no one followed them, of the human or the avian kind, they shifted and departed for home.

 **I was a little annoyed with this chapter, simply because I find it difficult to write Vermouth's character. This is because I haven't obsessed over her as much as I have with Shinichi, Kaito and Saguru. Anyway, thank you for all of those lovely reviews! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and I look forward to hearing what you think!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Have a chapter. I will not be responsible for any emotional trauma caused in this chapter, it's the rabid plotbunnies. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Warning: Character Death**

A viscous, cruel, sadistic, too many teeth smile. Hands wrapped around his throat, chocking the breath of life out of him. Shinichi stared wide eyed up at the tall man hunched over him, gun pressed to his temple, long blonde hair flared out behind him. It had been a trap. He knew it had been, he should have listened to that feeling. He clawed at the hands around his throat in an effort to loosen them, but nothing he did to throw the man worked. He was weak, too weak, always too weak!

"Gin!" Shinichi gasped out, feeling his body burn from where those fingers pressed against his mating marks. He scrabbled some more, for oxygen, for relief, to stop the burning in his body, anything.

"Kudo Shinichi, you who escaped me, shall die, but not before you watch all those who you love die!" Gin snarled, a wicked smirk darkening his face. Shinichi cried out, he didn't care if he cried in front of this man, not now, he cried out for his mates, his flock, anyone. No one answered. Why did no one answer? He cried out again, only to be dragged up and see them all gagged and lined up before him. The gun that had been pressing against his head moved away. He thrashed some more, screaming for his mates.

"Which one first?" Gins voice whispered in his ear.

"No!" Shinichi cried, twisting, thrashing, writhing, clawing, anything to get free. The gun in front of him swayed between his mates. No no no no no nonono NO!

BANG

Shinichi froze, his eyes widening, glimmering with tears. Saguru and Kaito's bodies, both dyed red with blood. He made a wounded noise, Gin releasing him to run up to his mates.

"Get up. Get up. Come on, get up. You can't be dead. You can't be. You promised. Get up." Shinichi whimpered, gingerly shaking their bodies, nuzzling their mating marks in hope for a reaction. Nothing. Why?

"Whose next?" The maniac behind him laughed. Shinichi twisted around wide eyed, just in time to see the flash of the gun and the crumpling bodies.

BANG

His parents.

BANG

Ran and her parents

BANG

Hattori and Toyoma-chan

BANG

The Detective Boys

BANG

Haibara

BANG

The professor.

BANG

Division One

BANG

His classmates and Soccer team mates

BANG

One by one the bodies of everyone he knew crumpled to the ground, blood pouring out of their heads. Everyone gone. All because of him, because of his mistake. All he could do was sit there limply. What was the point? Everyone was gone. Glassy eyed, pale, tear stained and alone, Shinichi simply laid down between his mates, his body still burning from when Gin had brutally touched his mating marks. Their bodies were cold, too cold, but that didn't matter, not anymore. He whimpered, wings moving so that they curled around his mates. He nuzzled close to the both of them, pressing kisses to their blue, too cold lips. His only reaction when rough hands grabbed his wings, breaking them beyond repair, were quiet whimpers. He wanted this over, why couldn't that man just show him one small mercy, and kill him now. He almost sighed in relief when the muzzle of the gun rested against the back of his head.

"Goodbye, Kudo Shinichi." Laughed the man in black, the reason he was even in this mess.

BANG

 **Well that just happened. I tell you this now, this is** ** _not_** **, I repeat** ** _NOT_** **the ending to the story. As much as I enjoy killing off all of the favourite/main characters at the end of a story, I never do that with fanfics. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, or at least left hanging (cause that was kinda the idea), and I look forward to hearing what you thought in the reviews! Love ShySecret-chan!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I am really sorry about the long wait. I was constantly editing and retyping this chapter because there was something about it that just bugged me. In the end I gave up and decided that this one was the best out of the however many I'd written. To the reviewer who said poor Shinichi, it's like a nightmare, I congratulate you. Whether or not you thought this when you posted the comment, you were right on the money. Anyway, on with the story! Oh and this is the Lemon chapter that a few of you were looking forward to.**

 **Warnings: Lemon!**

* * *

Gasping, Shinichi flew up, sweat coating his body. Glancing around frantically, he felt the bed shift. He was in their room, he was safe, they were safe, they were alive. Everything was fine.

"Nichi?" Kaito murmured, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Saguru sat up, reaching over and flicking the bed side lamp on. When gentle hands reached out, caressing his skin gently, Shinichi at first flinched before shuddering, leaning into the touches. They were tender touches, nothing like those brutal, harsh hands of Gin.

"What's wrong?" Saguru rumbled, pulling pillows around so that they could all lean against the bed board.

"It's nothing." Shinichi said, dismissing their concern, but refusing to move from where he rested.

"If you wake up like that, then it clearly isn't nothing." Kaito murmured, rubbing soothing circles on Shinichi's back.

"Just a dream, it's fine, go back to sleep." He urged, he was being stupid. He'd had dreams like them before, it would be fine.

"We're not going back to sleep until you tell us what's wrong." Saguru murmured, tugging both of his mates to him. Shinichi felt his tense muscles relax the moment he came in contact with their heated skin. It was warm, alive.

"I'm fine Ru. It's not something I haven't had before." He said, reclining his head to stare into those soulful brown eyes.

"Doesn't mean you have to deal with it on your own." Kaito growled, pressing a hand to Shinichi's chest, feeling his erratic heart beat that was only just beginning to slow.

"It's alright, it's just me being stupid." Shinichi answered, lifting Kaito's hand and pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

"We can feel your distress through the marks Shinichi." Saguru murmured into the submissive's ear. Shinchi shuddered, a chocked sob caught in his throat, but he didn't want to cry, not now. Not when he could just embrace the comfort they were offering, or more like insisting upon.

"Gin. Our plan had failed, and he killed everyone I loved, starting with you guys. Then he forced me to watch as he killed everyone," a shuddery gasp for breath," I told you to get up, but you didn't move. He broke my wings, but I couldn't even feel it, too numb from the shock of you guys being dead. Then, he killed me." Shinichi finished, his heart hammering in his chest just from the sheer memory of it.

"Shinichi..." Saguru breathed, his arms tightening around his fellow detectives waist.

"Hey, no one's gonna kill us. We'll beat them, and we'll be together always." Kaito murmured brushing Shinichi's cheek. Shinichi nodded, letting their reassurance wash over him. He needed to make sure they were alive, he needed them. He turned his head, kissing Saguru on the lips gently, just taking in the fact that his lips were warm, blood running through them, alive. Kaito inched up, kissing Shinichi's neck, anywhere he could reach with Pandora in the way. They were in no hurry, just slowly, gently, confirming that they were alive and together.

"Hah." Shinichi breathed, separating from Saguru, only to be occupied by Kaito who swept he tongue in. Saguru left soft kisses up his neck, nuzzling against his mating mark. A languid warmth furled out in his stomach like a cat stretching before a warm fire.

Saguru's lips trailed up his neck, pressing light kisses to his cheeks and temple. He shuddered, eyes watering at their tender and loving touches. Kaito migrated from kissing his lips, to careful kisses down his scarred and naked torso. His hands trailed after them, gently caressing him in sensitive places that made him shiver and tremble.

"We'll go to sleep after this, a sleep to deep to dream." Saguru murmured into his ear, breath brushing against the sensitive tips. Shinichi shuddered and nodded, leaning back to kiss the blonde again. He shivered in anticipation as the cool night air kissed his heated skin as Kaito dragged his pants down. Then Kaito tugged him, rolling them over so that Kaito was once again topping him, but Saguru was no longer beneath him. The blonde blinked before giving a soft smile, coming up behind the thief, kissing down his bare back. Kaito shuddered, his eyes glazing over, head lolling back on a moan before kissing Shinichi again. This way Shinichi could see and feel both of them.

"Ru..." Kaito whispered, turning his head to give him a light kiss, before his fingers danced over Shinichi's blazing skin.

Light, careful, kind, tender, sweet, loving kisses were pressed and spread across their heated bodies, reassuring each others presence. Shinichi gasped as a lubed finger wormed its way inside of him, gently yet still firmly pressing and stretching his sensitive inner muscles. Soft reassuring kisses were peppered over his face as they gently, and ever so slowly stretched him. They then rolled some more, Shinichi ending up straddling Kaito while Saguru traced his spine with kisses.

"We're right here Nichi." Kaito murmured into his ear as those fingers retreated, and hands settled on his hips. Sucking in a deep breath, they lifted him and gently nudged at his entrance. He let out a quiet breathless whimper as they slowly pushed inside. While he adjusted, they whispered words of devotion, love, and reassurance to each other. Hoping to chase off those vengeful nightmares. Shinichi bathed in their affections, soaking up the love like a parched man given water.

"I'm good." Shinichi murmured to his mates, leaning his head back as they kissed their marks in his neck. They gently began to rock into him, so slowly that they all let out deep groans. Shinichi's spine arched, as they leisurely drew out before beginning the excruciatingly slow slide into him. It was different to their usual quick, hurried, and hot sex. This was as close to love making as three guys could get. He could feel the taunting pull as they slid in and out, his own muscles working to keep them close.

Saguru's chest brushed against his back and wings on each slide, his body warm against his back. The blonde's hands were a firm and gentle pressure on his hips, holding him still as they showered him with their affection. Shinichi couldn't help but flush and try to hide his face in their shoulders at their tender caresses and heart felt words. Each of their thrusts maintaining the precariously slow speed, always deeply gratifying and satisfying. Kaito's hands kept tracing his detective's figures, skimming sensitive spots that he knew as if they had neon markers on them. With everything this torturously slow and tender, they didn't last long.

With a soft cry, Shinichi tightened up, arching against his mates. They soon followed with their own cries, hugging each other tightly, refusing to let go. Saguru helped Shinichi to settle between them as he wrapped the brunettes up in his embrace and wings. The blue eyed detective's eye lids were already drooping with post-coital sleepiness.

"We won't ever disappear, even if you want us to." Kaito murmured, brushing a hand through his look-a-like's hair. Saguru grunted in agreement before tugging the magician in for a quick kiss as they nestled down. Kaito let out a quiet trill, calling one of his doves to turn out the lights. As the room became enshrouded in darkness once more, the three simultaneously sighed, curling around each other to sleep.

* * *

 **So, yeah, the previous chapter was just Shinichi having a mental freak out while asleep, aka a nightmare. I hope everyone enjoyed this lemon chapter. I would also like to announce that updates will probably occur weekly now, instead of every three days. This is to give me more time writing and you hopefully better and longer chapters. Also, Happy Easter! I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and Ai look forward to reading what's you thought! Love ShySecret-chan!**


End file.
